Tears of Irony
by TheFlyingMonkee
Summary: A secret relationship between SessKag leads to a child, and Sess is no where to be seen for five years, until they meet again. Why did Sesshoumaru leave, and how are they going to defeat the forces that kept them apart? AU SK
1. Departure

Disclaimer....I don't own Inuyasha.blah blah blah  
  
By a glistening spring sits a girl. Her dark hair falls around her shoulders as she traces the pattern of the boulder she is perched on. Her hand slowly moves to her neck, where it lightly brushes a scar; a bite mark. Her lips mouth a word that is forever lost to the wind.  
  
Suddenly she removes her hand and turns around abruptly. Her hair whirls about her as she focuses her eyes, searching deep into the forest. She smiles slightly as she watches two figures come bounding through the trees, two small and familiar figures.  
  
"Kagome!" Said a small red-haired kitsune.  
  
"Yes Shippou?" The dark haired figure asked kindly.  
  
"We were worried because you didn't come back. You said you were going to take a bath, but its been awhile!" the kitsune whined, stepping forward. The figure behind Shippou poked her head out.  
  
"How come you didn't come back for so long?" the kit said. She was younger than Shippou, and she had the appearance of a half demon. Furry black ears poked out from behind her raven hair, which fell smoothly down to her back. Her intense golden eyes looked at Kagome in question.  
  
"I..." Kagome stopped, staring at the sky. "Someone from a nearby village got sick...I had to heal her" the miko lied.  
  
"Oh..." the smaller kit said, slightly unbelieving.  
  
"We better get back to the village. Kagome remarked, smiling at the two kits.  
  
"Okay!" The two chirped, skipping off back into the forest, heading back to their home. Kagome followed closely behind them. She watched the female kit. Even though she was smaller and younger than Shippou, she was obviously quicker and more agile than the kitsune. Kagome smiled. Only 5 years old... She owed the speed to her father. Sure, Shippou was her adopted son, in a way.but Sukashi (that's the female kit's name) shared a deeper bond with her. She was her own daughter.  
  
Something suddenly caught Kagome's eye. A bird, on the side of the worn path, flopped awkwardly, trying to get away from the miko as she walked towards it. Its wing hung at an odd angle, and Kagome could easily infer that it was broken. She put her left hand over it and closed her brown eyes, allowing her miko magic to flow from it into the bird. She stood up and watched the bird fly away, above the trees. The day she had turned the same age Kikyou was when she had died, Kagome's magic had taken a steep incline. She was now as powerful as Kikyou, if not more. She had also taken a more serious attitude about things. Nowadays when she looked into the smooth surface of water, she was surprised to see the reflection of Kikyou staring back at her. It seemed to take a toll on Inuyasha as well...he was constantly mistaking her for Kikyou. Kagome truthfully couldn't blame him, as she was adorned with traditional miko clothes. She had said goodbye to her mother, brother and grandpa, and she now lived in the past, where she could raise her daughter. Inuyasha and herself were still searching for the jewel shards, as Naraku was still alive...it had been 6 years since she and the annoying hanyou had begun searching for the shards. It often frustrated Kagome that they hadn't killed Naraku yet. Kagome also had to face the loss of Sango and Miroku, who had both died from Miroku's wind tunnel. Naraku had used his poison to make the hole in Miroku's right hand larger. Sango had thrown herself onto Miroku, and they had died in each other's arms. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou had watched in horror as the torrenting winds absorbed the monk and the exterminator.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou asked from a ways down the path.  
  
Kagome looked at the kitsune and her daughter. "Coming!" she called, jogging to catch up with them.  
  
~~  
  
Upon reaching the village, Kagome entered her hut. She turned to the two kits. "Will you two go and get me water from the spring?" She needed to boil some herbs, a remedy for coughing.  
  
The kits skipped out of the hut, racing each other to the village's spring. Kagome sat on a straw mat, thinking.  
  
I don't know if I can stand staying here anymore. Sukashi needs to meet her real father...but what should I do? Should I go find him? But he...he never came back for me, he left me alone after promising to return...and all he left me was a scar and a child. Only a child...how can I say that? She resembles her father so much sometimes, especially when she stares at me with those intense golden eyes. I love him so much, but does he love me?  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome clenched her fists and brought her head to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut so no tears would escape, but it was no use. The salty droplets began to leak from her eyes. She loved him so much.and he was gone.  
  
Suddenly she sensed something was wrong. She stood up abruptly and put her hand on her face, magically removing all traces of tears. Running towards the stream she took out a bow and arrow.  
  
She stopped abruptly and with wide eyes, she took in the scene in front of her. The water bucket was thrown aside, and Inuyasha had Sukashi pinned down and was hitting her ferociously as Shippou tried his feeble attempts to stop Inuyasha. Kagome strung her arrow and loosed it. Inuyasha was suddenly jerked backwards and by the time he realized what was happening, Kagome had already loosed five more arrows. Inuyasha looked at his hands and feet. His clothing was pinned to the tree, making it so he could not move. Kagome ran up to the tree and put her hand on his chest. "Inuyasha...that is the last time you abuse my daughter!"  
  
"Your and my fucking brothers daughter! I don't like having my half brother's spawn anywhere near me! She doesn't deserve to live!" Inuyasha spat at her.  
  
"This is the last time!" Kagome repeated. "I am leaving. Today. Now. You will NOT come after me, do you understand?! If you still want to find jewel shards I will NOT assist you anymore! Kikyou can help you...she's five miles that way." Kagome stopped to point. "If you do come after me I will be forced to pin you to a tree like Kikyou did half a century ago!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was glaring at him in such a way that it reminded him so much of Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome..." he whined softly.  
  
"No! I'm putting you to sleep for 10 hours. Once again.do NOT come after me!" With that Kagome pressed her hand on his chest harder and forced her magic to put a spell on him. The blue-purple light glowed from her hand radiantly, and then she removed it. She sat down, panting slightly before getting up and running to Sukashi, whom Shippou was already tending to. Kagome pressed her hand upon Sukashi's chest, this time more gently, and healed her slowly. When the little kit opened her beautiful golden eyes, Kagome stood and addressed the two kits.  
  
"Get your things...we are leaving."  
  
"Where are we going?" Shippou piped.  
  
"We're going to find..." Kagome stopped. "Just get your things." With that Kagome walked swiftly back to the village.  
  
..SooooooOOoo...What do you think of the first chapter? Please review, especially if you have any questions. Don't worry, there will be some Sess/Kag! Probably in the third chapter...There is so much to cover in this story because it's pretty much an AU. There will also be explanations in later chapters, like how Sess and Kag got together, why Sess left Kagome alone..ect. Oh.sorry if this first chapter is short! I'll also try and update as quickly as I can..which should be possible because its summer. ^.^ Ahh..summer is sweet. Oh yes, the name Sukashi is really made up, I didn't even do any research in my Japanese dictionary to find out if it's even a word. To tell the truth, I don't really care right now...If it's a word that means something random in Japanese, just ignore it.  
  
Quote for the day: Right now I'm having amnesia and deja-vu at the same time...I think I've forgotten this before. ^.^ 


	2. Memories

Okay, so I didn't get a super amount of reviews for the first chapter, but that's perfectly okay with me because it think this is one of those fics that has to grow on ya, you know what I mean? Like...i dunno, but you kinda have to read more of it for everything to fall into place. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: What you disclaim is what you disclaim, disclaim what you disclaim how you disclaim it whenever you're disclaiming it, just remember how you disclaimed it when you was disclaiming it, so who you playing with, huh? ^.^ If that wasn't enough...I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, etc.  
  
Kagome grabbed her red backpack, a remnant of her modern life in Tokyo. She threw in a couple of necessities that also came from her "regular" life: shampoo, a hairbrush, lotion, nailclippers, an empty water bottle, and a picture of her family. Kagome stopped packing to observe the picture for what seemed like the millionth time. Her brother Souta beamed back at her, his hand ruffling his hair. Mrs. Higurashi smiled modestly and warmly, her hands resting on Souta's shoulders. Kagome's grandpa was glaring at the camera, grasping an amulet in his left hand. Kagome remembered how she had laughed when grandpa had claimed that cameras would steal their souls. Kagome placed the picture carefully in the bag, then began to pile in clean miko garbs.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome sensed a presence behind her. Spinning around, she was met by two golden eyes boring into her. Those eyes...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Naraku...you deserve to die for all the pain you have brought us and everyone else!" Kagome shouted. She grabbed an arrow, glancing at Inuyasha, who was lying on the ground, injured. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all above him, but he insisted he was fine.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes letting all her anger, her sorrow, and all her pain flow into the arrow. Without opening her eyes, she loosed it. It seemed as if something inside of her was ripped from her soul as the arrow flew straight towards Naraku. She stumbled backwards, and managed to look up at Naraku. The arrow pierced through his barrier that he had set up, and struck him. There was a bright flash of light, and Kagome felt herself being hurled somewhere far away. The trees around her disappeared and there was only blackness as she hit the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through his lands, smelling that something was not quite right. He sniffed the air. It smelled like...Inuyasha's wench. Curious, he prodded in the direction he sensed her presence. As he came upon a clearing, he saw her...slightly battered, but still very much alive. He walked over to her and observed her lying there. How had she ended up here without Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome woke up, feeling her body on hard ground. This was not something pleasant to wake up to. She could already feel the big bruises that covered her body. She opened her eyes to be met with two golden orbs boring into her.  
  
She gasped. Those eyes...  
  
Sesshoumaru?!  
  
She scrambled away from him, hitting a tree as she tried to escape.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to the trembling girl and grabbed her arm as she tried to run.  
  
"What are you doing in my lands, wench?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. He had the nerve to ask her something so stupid when she had just been woken up and scared out of her wits. AND he had called her wench.  
  
"If you don't remember properly, my name is KAGOME. And I don't know why I'm in your stupid lands in the first place." She looked away. "The last thing I remember is fighting Naraku. I shot him with my arrow, then there was this white light...He must have transported us all to different places."  
  
Sesshoumaru let his eyebrows go up a little as she made a growling sound. Then Kagome looked at him again.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away. "You could be useful to me. I will take you to Inuyasha and perhaps take the Tetsuaiga in exchange."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Mommy, are you feeling well?" Sukashi asked, stepping towards Kagome. "Yeah...Yes, it's just that you have the same eyes as..." Kagome stopped for a second. "Are you packed? Remember to take all important possessions, as we are not coming back."  
  
"Yes mommy. I packed everything. But, where are we going? You never told us."  
  
Kagome hesitated for a second. Where were they going? We should go to the western lands. That is our best bet. Should she tell Sukashi? What if they never found him? Sukashi would be devastated if she knew. No...it is a better idea to not tell her until later.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Go find Shippou, will you?"  
  
"Yes mommy." Sukashi walked out of the hut, eyes down. Soon enough she was back with Shippou, both holding backpacks, which Kagome had given them.  
  
"Lets go then!" Kagome tried to inspire a sense of adventure on the two. She smiled brightly as they began their long journey.  
  
~I'm sorry that this chapter took awhile. I was supposed to finish this chapter yesterday, but it didn't work out. Oh well. Review please! Oh yeah...I still haven't decided on the whole Rin situation. Does anyone have any ideas? Should she not exist, or should she still be in the story? 


	3. Traveling and More Memories

Ahh.Chapter three. I'm having some problems formatting (as you can probably tell) When I upload a document, all the formatting screws up. Anyone have any tricks? Oh yea, when I say kits, I mean babies/young 'uns (^.^) But I should perhaps say kit and pup, or whatever.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me! *Randomly falls asleep* Wha?  
  
Kagome trudged behind the two kits, pondering several questions. Would she ever find Sesshoumaru? What would happen if she did? What if Naraku found her first? Kagome knew the answer to that question. She was pretty confident that she would be able to protect herself and the two kits from Naraku. And she was also very confident that he wouldn't come in the first place. He seemed to be...afraid of her. He hadn't attacked her and Inuyasha in at least two years. Despite their efforts to find him, Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't seem to locate him.  
  
Kagome sighed. It wasn't worth her time to ponder such futile questions. She averted her eyes from the path ahead of her to her daughter. Sesshoumaru's daughter  
  
~Flashback (continued)~  
  
Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru, watching his silver hair sway back and forth as he walked. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to her. This uncomfortable silence continued until the sun set and it became too chilly for Kagome to bear...Not to mention the fact that she was starving.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He turned his head slightly, but continued walking.  
  
"Can we please stop? It's really cold and I'm hungry."  
  
He muttered something that sounded something like "stupid weak humans," but he stopped at the next clearing and sat on a log. Kagome tried to make a fire with sticks, but she failed miserably many times before she decided to try something different. She placed her hand on a stick and closed her eyes, concentrating all her energy through her hand and on to the stick. She felt the stick getting warmer and warmer and, just as she thought that she couldn't bear it anymore, it burst into flames. Kagome dropped the stick and cradled her hand, which had been burnt by the flames. She looked at the stick then back at her hand. Had she done that?  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. This "weak" normal girl had just made a stick burst in flames before his eyes. She couldn't be normal. He moved over to Kagome and took her hand in his own. He observed it carefully, and not until he was fully convinced that it was not burnt did he look up. Kagome felt his eyes on her and hesitantly brought her own to his.  
  
"What?" She asked nervously, very aware of his close proximity to her.  
  
"You smell."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed and she wrenched her hand from his grip. "I can't believe you. Stupid dog demons are all alike." She spat.  
  
"Stupid girl, I merely mean that you reek of Inuyasha."  
  
"Well! Its not like I can help it. I HAVE been traveling with him, now have I?"  
  
"Well, bathe then."  
  
Kagome glared at him before turning in the other direction and taking off her backpack. Crouching over it, she pulled out shampoo, soap, a towel, and lotion, then turned back around to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm only bathing because I feel dirty...not because you told me to, I'll have you know. I don't appreciate being ordered around, either." With that she tossed her head and headed off in search of a spring.  
  
Sesshoumaru silently pondered the strange human girl. She was certainly unlike any other human girl that he had ever encountered. He could see why Inuyasha allowed her to hang around with him all the time. But were they not romantically involved? He had not seen a mark on her neck. So she hadn't mated with him...she was still available. She would be a perfect match for him. Sesshoumaru caught himself thinking such things and averted to another track of mind. Why was she so different than any other human girl? He had always wondered why she wore such strange clothes and talked in such a strange manner.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised when she came back. Had the time slipped past him so quickly?  
  
He watched her as she took out a strange cup and disappeared when she came back, he saw that she had filled it with water. She placed it by the fire and took out another, even stranger, cup. When the water in the first cup was boiling, she opened the strange paper lid of the other halfway and poured in the boiling water. She closed the paper lid again and set it aside.  
  
Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's gaze on her again. She looked at him.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"What is that you are making?"  
  
"Ramen." She answered. "It's from my time."  
  
"Your...time?"  
  
"Yeah...Don't you know? I'm from the future, sort of."  
  
"Who rules the lands in the future? Which demon?"  
  
"Well, there aren't any demons in the future, well, none that I know of. If there are, they keep themselves in secretion."  
  
Kagome stood up, grabbing the cup of Ramen and a pair of chopsticks that were in her bag. She ate it silence, as Sesshoumaru asked her nothing else about her time. Should she have told him about it in the first place?  
  
After completing the Ramen, she stood up and brushed off her skirt. Rubbing her face, she walked to her bag, which was on the other side of the fire. As she stepped, her foot caught in a twig and she began to fall. Her hands flew out in front of her and stopped her face from ramming into the ground, but her hands had not landed in the cool grass, they landed in a much hotter place. She quickly retracted her hands from the fire and scrambled away from the fire, cradling her hand. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and tears began leaking out of them.  
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes as Sesshoumaru took her hand. She watched him examine her hand warily. Then he looked up.  
  
Those eyes... "Why do you not have a mark on your neck?" He asked.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment before gracefully responding: "huh?" (^.^)  
  
"Is Inuyasha not your mate?" Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome turned red.  
  
"No way! I mean...he's in love with Kikyou, not me." Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru, who was still holding her hand. What was he getting at?  
  
Sesshoumaru reached up and swiped the tears off her face. Kagome's eyes widened as he leaned in to kiss her...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Kagome, can we rest?" Shippou prodded.  
  
"Oh. Of course we can." Kagome said as she looked at the sky. It was getting slightly dark out. And they still had...Kagome checked her watch...5 hours left before Inuyasha woke up. "But not too long." She added. "We need to get as far away from the village as we can. We should be getting to the Western Lands before nightfall tomorrow." Kagome inwardly cursed herself for slipping and hoped that Shippou wouldn't notice.  
  
"The Western lands? Isn't that where Sesshoumaru lives? What if he finds us in his lands?" Shippou asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can protect ourselves from him." She covered cheerfully.  
  
"I don't know Kagome...He's pretty strong-"  
  
"Oh, you two should bathe while you have the chance!" Kagome interrupted. "Go on, you two can bathe now. See, there's a spring right there!" Kagome pointed and watched the two jump into the cold water. She wiped the perspiration off her head and let out a big gust of air. Nightfall tomorrow. Would she find him there?  
  
A/N: Okay then.welly welly welly.what did you think? I'm hoping to have an encounter with Sesshoumaru in the next chapter...once I get done with these damn flashbacks! Anyway, stick around, because there is a significant reason that Sesshoumaru left Kagome...I'm sure you're all just ITCHING to find out! So Review please! 


	4. AN Please dont kill me!

Authors Note  
  
Okay...so don't kill me for this, but I'm going away for a ballet summer intensive on Sunday, and I don't think I'll have any time to write the next chapter by then. I'm not all sure I'll have a computer when I'm away, but I'll write the next chapters on paper. So that means that the chapters will come rolling in once I get back. When I get back, I'll be sure to E-mail all of you who want to know when the next chapter is coming. SO...If you want to be updated when I post the fourth chapter, just tell me in your review or email me. Don't hate me!! I'm SOSOSOSOSSOOOOO sorry! Really I am. PLEASE stick with me! 


	5. Chapter 4 I'M BACK!

I'm back from my three-week trip! Yay for me! And for you as well, I guess. Anyway, In case you have forgotten what has gone on in the story, I'll give you a summary.  
  
~~~Kagome has a kid named Sukashi, who is Sesshoumaru's, not Inuyasha's. Inuyasha, hating Sukashi for having his half-brother's blood, beats her, which pulls the final straw for Kagome. She pins him to a tree for ten hours, telling him beforehand that she would pin him to a tree for good if he came after her. She goes off with Shippou and Sukashi (Sango, Miroku and Kirara are dead) in search of Sesshoumaru, but she does not tell the kids why. Meanwhile, she has painful flashbacks of how her and Sesshoumaru had met and fell in love. That's about where we are now (^.^)~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, or the song Lonestar by Lee Alexander. (I have it on the Norah Jones CD. Its such a pretty song.)  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~Chapter 4!  
  
Kagome frowned slightly as she fished Sukashi and Shippou from the water. They should be leaving soon, but she sensed an ominous presence, so it was not wise to depart yet. She had enacted a protective barrier around them that spanned about 200 feet. Letting the kids play with each other, Kagome settled back and fell back into her own thoughts.  
  
~Another Flashback~  
  
Silver hair, smooth and fine swayed back and forth in front of Kagome. As much as she wanted to go up and talk with Sesshoumaru, to ask him many, many questions, she couldn't quite do it. So, silently she followed him as they traveled for what seemed like endless miles. Sesshoumaru never seemed to falter as he walked, but Kagome, on the other hand, was constantly slipping and sliding over the rocky terrain.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that Sesshoumaru was leading her right on to a narrow ledge that dropped fifty feet. Shifting her backpack and her bow and arrows, Kagome gingerly made her way after him without protest.  
  
Until suddenly she lost her balance.  
  
Kagome gave a small yelp as she felt the odd sense of adrenaline one gets when falling. She looked below her, to find empty air, nothing to grab at, nothing to save her. Suddenly Kagome was abruptly and painfully stopped from plummeting. She looked at her hand, which was firmly grasped by Sesshoumaru. He dragged her up, placing her safely on the ledge before continuing on his way, Kagome still in tow. Kagome was grateful that he was preventing her from falling again by holding her hand, but when they had cleared the ledge, Sesshoumaru was still holding it.  
  
"You know Sesshoumaru, you can let go of my hand. I won't fall again." Kagome prodded gingerly. He dropped it immediately, and as Kagome rubbed her wrist, she felt a quite odd feeling towards him. Her heart racing, she slipped her hand back into his.  
  
"But if you really don't want to, you don't have to." She said even more gingerly. She was suddenly horrified with herself. He would probably kill her on the spot. NO, he couldn't, could he? He had kissed her once before, hadn't he?  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped, intently starting at the girl, trying to read into her thoughts. It seemed she was very confused indeed. He looked at her hand, then back at her face. Her scent wafted around him, almost capturing him. He had never noticed what an intoxicating scent she had.  
  
Kagome's body pounded with something fearful as Sesshoumaru took a step closer. Suddenly her entire body was pressed on him, including her lips. It was all she could do to keep herself standing as they kissed, silhouetted against the setting sun.  
  
They broke off the kiss at the same time. Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's gold eyes, and was surprised to see anger in them.  
  
"What kind of spell have you put on me, miko?"  
  
Kagome looked at him incredulously. The nerve!  
  
"I didn't put any spell on you, baka! Whatever you are feeling is your own emotion, whether it be love or not!" She shouted.  
  
"Why would I, Sesshoumaru experience such a weak human emotion?! Love!" He spat.  
  
"Love is not a weak human emotion, its our strongest asset!" Kagome shouted at him. The words echoed off the walls of the canyon they were standing above.  
  
"I'm gonna go rest, or something." Kagome said quietly and strode out of view. Sesshoumaru walked over to a rock face and sat down, leaning against the cool stone, trying not to think. He sat for about an hour before he heard something sad and sweet. A...song. He stood up, approaching the sound of the tune. A sad, lulling melody. It was Kagome, humming the beautiful song. Sesshoumaru kept himself well hidden as she began singing.  
  
"Lonestar, where are you out tonight?  
  
This feeling I'm trying to fight.  
  
Its dark and I think that I would give anything  
  
For you to shine down on me.  
  
How far you are, I just don't know  
  
The distance I'm willing to go.  
  
I pick up a stone that I cast to the sky  
  
Hoping for some kind of sign."  
  
Kagome sat back, closed her eyes and began humming again. This song had always calmed her down. There was no particular reason for her singing it, just to calm her.  
  
"Lonestar where are you, out tonight?  
  
This feeling I'm trying to fight.  
  
Its dark and I think that I would give anything,  
  
For you to shine down on me  
  
For you to shine down on me."  
  
Sighing, Kagome stood up slowly shivering because it was dark and quite cold. She would have to start a fire if she didn't want to freeze to death. Slipping over the rocks, she headed over to a small patch of trees. Placing her foot on a medium sized rock, she reached over to grab a branch. The rock wiggled a bit. Kagome bit her lip and adjusted her weight, attempting to grab the branch again. Suddenly the rock began sliding and it gave way from under her. She was suddenly falling. Twisting around to see below her, she was met with the unpleasant sight of sharp rocks a hundred feet below her, approaching quickly. She closed her eyes, wishing the rocks away with all her might. She opened her eyes as she suddenly stopped falling. She was cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms, floating 30 feet above the rocks. He flew upwards, putting her safely on solid ground. Kagome felt quite sick. Twice in one day was too much for a teenage girl, let alone anyone.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up to leave the girl alone.  
  
"Wait, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He turned around and was completely surprised as she wrapped her thin arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I fell again." She smiled. "Thank you for saving me. Again." Kagome released him and turned in the other direction, blushing. "I better go get some wood for a fire." She began walking away from him but was stopped by something warm wrapping around her shoulders.  
  
"There is no need for a fire." Sesshoumaru said, sitting against a rock, dragging Kagome with him. Kagome snuggled into whatever it was that was keeping her warm and quickly fell asleep, after marveling the situation a little bit.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kagome smiled as she remembered how close they had gotten within that week. As much as she hadn't wanted to admit it back then, she had been falling in love with Sesshoumaru.  
  
~Flashback (Or memories, whatever)~  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
"What?" The miko responded turning around from the spring in which she was washing her face.  
  
"We are close to your companions." He responded.  
  
"You mean Inuyasha and everyone else?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
He stood up and began walking away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Kagome shouted and ran after him, hastily grabbing her bag and her bow and arrows. She caught up to him, grabbing his arm.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She repeated.  
  
"You were right."  
  
Kagome stared dumbly at him. "What?"  
  
"Love is not a weak human emotion. Kagome, I will return you to your companions, without them even knowing I'm there. Will you meet me in secret until further plans are made?"  
  
Kagome gaped at him. "Y-Yes" She stuttered, still dumbfounded. She relaxed when he kissed her gently.  
  
~End~  
  
Kagome smiled again. What warm memories. She had tried to avoid these memories for the longest time. Perhaps because he was the one she was searching for, the memories were easier to find. She remembered how she had met with him secretly at night. She had truly loved him.  
  
One night, under the full moon, they had secretly made love, after which he had promised to come back for her for real. He had promised to take her to the western lands with him.  
  
Kagome scowled as she remembered the painful reality.  
  
He had never returned for her. 


	6. They meet

Authors note: Hi HI! Again everybody. Havin a good day?! I read a really good fic yesterday and I was inspired to write another chapter. This is what you've all been waiting for, eh? They meet! Okay, no more hinties. One of my reviewers remarked that I ought to establish the relationship between Sukashi and Kagome, or at least define the character of sukashi more. I agree totally, I was trying to get away from it for as long as I could. My main priority was finishing all these damn flashbacks (and they are finnally done, BTW) SO! Here we go! I hope you enjoy muchly. Oh yesh, one more thing. Shippou does not know that kagome and Sesshoumaru had ever been together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Being a person with a dedicated hobby (dancing) I don't have time to work and make money so If anyone sues me I'm broke. (That was a nice run-on sentence, eh?)  
  
Chapter five  
  
For the millionth time, Kagome asked herself what she was doing and for the millionth time her self-conscience tried to convince herself that she was doing nothing wrong. It was her right to meet Sesshoumaru again.  
  
Kagome shifted the weight on her right shoulder to her left shoulder and continued walking. Shippou was sound asleep, hoisted onto Kagome's shoulder. Sukashi was walking slightly ahead of Kagome on the thin forest path. The miko constantly had to magically renew her energy, considering the fact that she hadn't slept in two days. Kagome admired Sukashi for the amount of energy she showed, turning their seemingly pointless trek into an adventure. Any hill could turn into a mountain; any pond into an ocean. Sukashi often enjoyed jumping from branch to branch until she reached the top of the trees, where she would pause, observing the forest land and reporting it to Kagome. At about six-o-clock, Sukashi came rushing down from her lookout, exclaiming to her mother. "Mama! I see a big castle with a red flag in the distance!! Is it the western lands??" Kagome suddenly froze. She was in the western lands. What should she do? Would he sense her here?  
  
"Lets take a little rest, Sukashi. Let me brush your hair, then we'll wake up Shippou." Kagome said, gently taking the kit from her shoulder and placing him on the ground next to her. She gestured for Sukashi to sit down in front of her, while taking out her brush from her bag. As she smoothed out the tangles with the bush, her conscience was soothed as well. Sukashi's hair was so much like her father's, the only difference being that hers was black, the color of a raven's feathers. When Kagome was done, she turned Sukashi around, looking at her for a brief moment before hugging her.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt like she needed to clear her mind. Instructing Sukashi to wake Shippou up but stay where they were, she grabbed her bag and bow and arrows. Trudging for the longest time towards the nearest spring. Sitting on a boulder she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of rushing water. The water sounded like it was in such a hurry, scolding her for lazily sitting on her rock idly watching it while it had so many places to go.  
  
Kagome's hand wandered to its favorite resting spot, her bite mark. The only thing that showed that she belonged to Sesshoumaru, except, of course, Sukashi. She retracted her hand abruptly as it began to radiate heat. She tentatively touched it again, bringing pain to her hand because the mark was so hot. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. This must mean that...he was near.  
  
Kagome stood up abruptly as a strange feeling ran through her veins. She closed her eyes, letting the strange feeling she had guide her to what she was looking for.  
  
And then she began running.  
  
Branches and plants scratched her legs and arms as she tore through the forest at her top speed. Everything became a blur as she was propelled by something she couldn't quite place her finger on. He was so...close.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped in a clearing and her hair flew around her, swishing around on account of the breeze she left behind her. Those eyes were there. They were real, they weren't dreamed up, not imitations. It was him.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around, his eyes meeting Kagome's immediately. He took a step forward, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Wait!" Kagome stopped him. "You have to tell me, you have to answer my questions!" Of all her confused emotion, it frustrated her that anger was the one that showed. "Why did you leave and never come back! I was all alone...I was forced to stay with Inuyasha and the memory of you...You left me-"  
  
"Kagome" Sesshoumaru repeated, this time more forcefully. "It was Naraku."  
  
Kagome visually flinched at the name her past enemy. "Apparently, he did not approve of us being together." Sesshoumaru went on. "and not long after I promised to come for you, he approached me. He put an isolating spell on me. I was not able to smell you, feel you, or find you." He turned his back to her. Kagome..." He paused for a breif moment. "I tried to find you, but it was no use. I have long lost hope that you would seek me out. It has been five years." Sesshoumaru stopped as he felt a warm touch on his back.  
  
"Don't move." Kagome warned, walking around him so her hand was now touching his chest. Slowly and steadily, her hand began to glow a brighter and brighter purple. Kagome closed her eyes, seeking out the spell. Naraku had placed it deep inside his soul, making him unable to shed it himself. Kagome worked at the spell, coaxing it and trying to loosen it, like a knot tied too tight. Shutting out all other thoughts, Kagome gave a final tug with her magic, breaking the spell and causing a bright flash of light that engulfed the two.  
  
When the light went away, Sesshoumaru blinked to clear his senses. He could suddenly smell again. The smell of Kagome washed over him like it once had when they had been together. He looked at her. Kagome's shoulders drooped and she toppled sideways. On reflex, he shot out his left arm to catch her. Sesshoumaru froze. Wait a second...His left arm? When had that grown back? Suddenly his marveling was brought to an abrupt halt as he heard two figures crashing through the woods.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou yelled, running into the clearing. "W-What have you done to her, Sesshoumaru?" He stuttered. "Give her back!"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the small kitsune and instead stared at the younger girl behind him, who was staring back with the strangest look on her face. Usually small children feared him, but this one was staring at him boldly, almost curiously, saying nothing. Sesshoumaru could not see her properly, as she was standing in the shade of a large oak tree. His attention was rudely brought back to the kitsune as Shippou began biting his arm. Sesshoumaru swatted him off, growling in annoyance. "Stop your rambling, kit. I have not hurt Kagome in any way. Show me your camp and she will sleep under your watchful care." He had a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he took Kagome in his arms.  
  
Shippou furrowed his eyebrows, about to protest, but Sukashi grabbed his arm, dragging him in the direction of their camp, ignoring the protests of the worried kitsune. The trek was in silence, as they traveled to their set up camp.  
  
Shippou hurriedly made a small crude tent for Kagome to sleep, and warily watched Sesshoumaru place the miko on her straw mat. He then shooed Sesshoumaru out of the tent, and the demon lord sat quietly outside the, against a tree. He soon drifted to sleep. When Kagome removed the spell from him, it had drained a lot of his energy. He only needed a small nap to replenish it.  
  
~  
  
Sukashi slipped out of the tent, slightly annoyed at Shippou's rants. Shippou had told her, however, what this demon named Sesshoumaru had done. She found it all quite fascinating. Sniffing around him, she found he was asleep, and she also found that he had a quite peculiar scent. It was familiar to her, but not quite. It was almost like déjà vu. She reached out her hand to touch the half moon marking on his head, but it was suddenly caught before he touched his skin. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw the strange girl nearly on top of him. He held her wrist tightly as she tried to twist free. He swiped at her with his spare hand. She ducked and slashed at his hand with her claws. Sesshoumaru looked at his bleeding hand and almost smirked. This one was far more amusing than the weak kitsune. He released her other hand and she took a step back examining her wrist.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." She said stubbornly.  
  
"I'm not a very nice person, girl."  
  
"You're Sesshoumaru?" Sukashi asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, great demon lord of the western lands"  
  
"That's a weird name," she responded.  
  
"It's a respectful name. You will treat me with respect, girl. Address me as Sesshoumaru-Sama."  
  
"No. Not unless you address me as Sukashi-sama." She retorted. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's hand lashed out, and his claws would have made a deep gash in her cheek if she had not dodged them just in time. Instead, she escaped with a small scratch.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smirked at the look the child gave him. "So Sukashi is your name."  
  
"Yes, and it's a respectful name too. So, is it true all the stories that Shippou told me about you?" Sukashi said, changing the subject once again. "That 'nyasha almost killed you with the tetsuaiga, but you were protected by your sword?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not respond at first. His eyes narrowed slightly as he answered "yes".  
  
Sukashi yawned slightly. Her eyes shone with tears from the yawn. " That's soo (yawn) cool. I wish I could (yawn) fight like you." She stared at him admiringly.  
  
It wasn't until then that Sesshoumaru and truly looked at the girl. She had smooth dark hair, small furry ears and suprisingly...golden eyes. Sesshoumaru puzzled over her for a second. She looked like Inuyasha almost, but with Kagome's hair. He could smell demon blood and human blood in her. His thoughts were interrupted as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his knee. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure what to do, so he just sat back and closed his own eyes.  
  
A/N: I was actually going to do more, but I figure I'll have more time later. Besides, I need to watch tv, and my parents are going to be home soon. Anyway review to tell me what you think about this chapter.  
  
I'm out! 


	7. Long overdue

Umm...Sorry. This chapter is long overdue. I've been having a sort of writers block. But I should be able to get this chapter out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, coming to the painful realization that she had a headache. She rubbed her head, hoping to magically remove her the pain that resided deep in her skull, but she knew it was no use. The headache was familiar; it always came the day after she exhausted her miko magic. Smirking, Kagome thought, 'almost like a hangover'. She still hadn't recovered her powers either. She had acquired a little magic over the night, but only enough to do short-time paralyzing spells, Kagome guessed. That was another thing. That spell had been one of the strongest she had ever come across. She was reminded unpleasantly of just how powerful Naraku was. But, her mind reasoned with her, that spell had five years to take root. It would have taken a great amount of Naraku's own power to remove it, if he ever wanted to.  
  
Kagome observed her surroundings. A makeshift tent, her sleeping mat, a dozing shippou to her right. She must be back at her campsite. Picking her way around the sleeping Shippou, she exited the tent.  
  
Suddenly she froze in her tracks. Father and daughter slept before her, Sesshoumaru with his back to a tree, legs crossed, and Sukashi curled up next to him, practically on his lap. Sesshoumaru popped one eye open. Kagome just stared dumbly at him, watching as he picked up Sukashi and stood up, putting her back against the tree. He faced her, staring at her unexpressionlessly. (A/N: I have a feeling that's not a word. ;D)  
  
Kagome searched for something to say, wildly going through subjects in her head then rejecting them. Before she could think of something, she found herself whirling through the air, coming to a rest as suddenly as she had left the ground. Staring at the ground, she realized he had thrown her over her shoulder. "Let me down, baka!" She said through gritted teeth. "Where in hell are you taking me anyway?" Kagome asked as she saw the ground start moving away from her.  
  
"To a place where we can talk." He said simply.  
  
"I can walk, you know." Kagome grumbled.  
  
He didn't reply, so Kagome dubbed her attempt to get him to let her down as futile. She sighed, watching the ground whirl by. They stopped by a large rock outcropping. The miko furrowed her eyebrows as Sesshoumaru put her against a rock and leaned over her, smelling her.  
  
"Care to grace me with an explanation?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"You don't smell like him."  
  
Kagome gave him a puzzled look, but her expression turned quickly to realization, then anger.  
  
"Do you mean to say that I would cheat on you?! Especially by Inuyasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not reply, he just looked at her with a content look.  
  
"You better get of me, Sesshoumaru. You don't have the same physical power over me that you did before. So get off, or I'll make you move." Kagome warned.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely quirked an eyebrow. Kagome reached out and touched his chest with the five fingers on her right hand. The five spots glowed, and suddenly his body went stiff. Sesshoumaru's eyes had a slightly glazed-over look, as he watched her slip out from under him. Kagome smiled, content with herself as she removed the spell by placing the five fingers of her left hand on his back. He snapped up abruptly, turning around to glare at her. Kagome could still see a look of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you were right. We do need to talk." Her tone became serious. "To start it out, we need to discuss the evident threat of Naraku. To tell you the truth, I haven't seen or heard of him in the five years that we were apart. But apparently, he didn't want us together. Perhaps he was...scared?"  
  
"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "I haven't seen him either, subtracting that one incident."  
  
"I'm sure he either already knows or is going to know about us meeting up again and me removing his spell on you. What he is going to do, I have no idea." Kagome deduced.  
  
"He will most likely want to kill you and I. For him, however, it is much easier said than done. Naraku is...inferior than I, as well as Inuyasha when it comes to real fighting. It is his cleverness and his strong magic that has defeated us. But you, Kagome, you have become stronger in the ways of magic. You might be able to defeat him with your powers. He is in quite a fix."  
  
Kagome sat quietly, pondering the situation. She suddenly changed the subject. "About...Sukashi." She said in a weak voice.  
  
"Ah yes. She is far more amusing than the kitsune. She is very strong for her age. So who is she? Another orphan who you have adopted?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Suddenly he found Kagome staring at him strangly. "She...Is... your daughter." She said faintly. Sesshoumaru froze. His...daughter? Why hadnt he noticed before. Now that he thought about it, the resemblance was obvious. "Does she know this herself?"  
  
"it was so hard living without you...I couldn't bring myself to tell her that her father had left me alone."  
  
"Tell me about what happened after I left."  
  
Kagome took a shaky breath before beginning. "I waited for you of course, for a while, until my stomach started swelling. I was a bit ashamed. I didn't want Inuyasha to know...I was so young. So I returned home, in my time, telling Inuyasha that I had to finish school, then I'd be right back. My mother was so much more understanding than I thought she would be. I know if my daughter came home pregnant, only 16, I'd be pretty angry. I told her about...you. She understood that I...loved you, and she wasn't concerned about anything. I had Sukashi and returned. Inuyasha saw the baby, and being the dumb bloke he is, couldn't figure it out for a while. I finally told him that...that you were the father, and he was, well...pissed beyond description. I got a lot of verbal abuse from him, and might have been physical if I didn't have my subduing spell on him. Not being able to take out his anger on me, he began taking it out on Sukashi. Finally he pulled the last straw, and I pinned him to a tree with my arrows, then put a ten hour sleeping spell on him. I still don't quite know where he is now." Kagome brought her eyes up to Sesshoumaru's slowly.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"That you're the father?" Kagome only received a piercing stare in return. "...No. I don't think...not yet. I don't think we should tell her that you, a perfect stranger to her, is her father. We should wait until she knows you better."  
  
Sesshoumaru drew his hand up to her neck, where his bite mark still resided. "You are still my mate." He said quietly. Kagome blushed, marveling that he could still make butterflies wreak havoc in her stomach. "I-we should get back to the camp. Shippou is probably awake and wondering where I am." She managed to get out. "And, it's gonna storm. We should make a better tent." She motioned to the sky, where large dark gray clouds made their dismal way towards them. She looked back at him, and suddenly he was very, very close. He swept her into him and kissed her once before throwing her over his shoulder and making his way back to camp.  
  
There it is. Sorry it's pretty short. Actually it's really short. It's that writer's block thing. I'll come up with the next chapter a soon as I can. ^.^ 


	8. Chapter 7! Behold!

Okay. Here I am again. I am sooooooo sorry its taking me forever to get these chapters out. But I am tryinga as hard as I can. So here Is this chapter, as long as I can get it. Mmmm...homemade hot cocoa...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do hold the secret key of all wisdom. Oh, wait, never mind, that was in my dream last night. Oh! That reminds me of a series of dreams that I have where I save the world with my best friend frosty the snowman. One time it was from a giant volcano, and once it was from an earthquake, and once from a laser in space. No Joke! 100 percent true! Uh..I should stop talking now.  
  
Chapter 7 ( I think...)  
  
Kagome listened to the pattering rain, not able to sleep. Occasional flashes of thunder illuminated their makeshift tent, creating ghoslty shadows on the walls. The miko propped herself up on her elbow, examining the faces of the two children in the darkness. She looked around, realizing that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Kagome stood up as quietly as she could so she would not wake the little ones, and left the tent. Sheilding her eyes from the rain with her hand, Kagome searched for his life force with the little magic she had. Shivering from the wet and the cold, she looked to about halfway up a tall tree on the edge of the clearing. Sesshoumaru was staring down at her calmly, and Kagome thought she could see a small smirk on his face. Suddenly he was gone, and Kagome felt a small whoosh of wind somewhere near her ear. She was lifted upwards as she felt two strong arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed her gently on his branch and took his own perch next to her.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kagome complained.  
  
"Girl, I saved you from the rain. You should be grateful. I know how you humans get sick easily."  
  
"What's all this 'girl' and 'human' stuff? I know sure as hell by now you know my name! Besides...what do you mean 'saved' me from the rain? We're in a tree, how does that help."  
  
"Are you getting wet?"  
  
Kagome looked around her. Multiple layers of foilage were preventing this spot from getting wet. Only a few drops were breaking though and splashing down on her.  
  
"Well, not really, but I'm still wet and cold from before!" Kagome raged accusingly. Suddenly she stopped giving him her patened glare as he took his sleeve and began wiping her face. He worked his way to her neck and slowly put his arms around her wet waist, pulling her into his dry lap. Kagome shivered, partially from the cold and partially from the contact.  
  
It was so unfamilar; unfamiliar to her, and unfamilar to his personality. 'Perhap's its because its been so long' Kagome thought. 'Or because I'm so used to him being cold and heartless.'  
  
"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said so quietly that Kagome almost didn't catch it.  
  
"For what?" She murmured, shivering again.  
  
"For giving me my arm back."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Kagome said immediately, before blushing. "I mean...I just happened. Maybe I let my mind wander to you arm when I was removing the spell."  
  
He said nothing back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What, human?"  
  
"I've said a lot about what happened to me in those five years, but I never...never asked what happened to you. What happened to Rin, to start out."  
  
"You shouldn't pry, girl." He growled.  
  
Kagome twisted around to look at him. "Since when have I ever avoided what I 'shouldn't' do." Kagome saw the expression in his eyes and realized that this was quite a touchy subject with him. "Tell me please," she continued in a gentler voice.  
  
He hesitated before beginning. "When she turned about thirteen, she began to go though some changes that I had a limited understanding of. Jakken was of no help, either, and I decided that the best thing to do is give her to a village in my lands. It was difficult for me to let go of her, but I visit her now and then. Of course the village knows nothing of the visits. They think she's just some scrappy orphan girl who wandered into town. I have instructed her not to mention anything about me or her past life. If the villagers found out about her past, well, you know what would happen."  
  
Kagome thought about it. The villagers would very quickly ostracize her, and most likely boot her from the village. She felt sorry for Rin, but she was sure the optimistic girl would adapt quickly. It was Sesshoumaru that she really pitied. She knew how attached he was to Rin. He was like her father, well, he did the best he could to be her father. And to see her adapt to a new life, and to have another family adopt her, to see another person caring for her like he was never able to.  
  
She turned to look at Sessoumaru more closely, peering into his eyes. He looked directly at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She turned back around, staring into the dismal rain for a moment before she felt a strong grip on her shoulder twist her back around. He looked at her.  
  
"What?" He repeated.  
  
"Nothing! I just feel bad for you, okay?!"  
  
"Why?" He looked utterly confused.  
  
"Because you had to give up Rin, that's all."  
  
"That is my burden, you have no business trying to carry it."  
  
"I cant help it, all right? I'm a human and I feel sympathy. If you didn't want a human mate that submits to emotions so easily, you should've had a demon mate!" She fumed, turning back around to face the rain. Again she felt the strong grip on her shoulder that twisted her to face him.  
  
"I don't want a demon mate. I love you the way you are." He said gently, before kissing her.  
  
Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, as she was pulled in to the kiss. 'I cant believe he still does this to me.' Kagome thought as she found her arms wrapping themselves around him. They were tangled together, as the kiss deepened. Kagome closed her eyes in bliss, trying to escape the racing thoughts in her head. Her eyes snapped open as he pulled away suddenly.  
  
"What?" She said through heavy breaths.  
  
"The hanyou pup is awake."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. She virtually jumped out of his lap as she tried to get as far away from him as the branch allowed, as not to make Sukashi suspicious. That wasn't much saying, considering the farthest she could get away from him was about a foot without getting soaked.  
  
She looked below her, to see the tent flap slowly opening. Sukashi stepped slowly out of the tent, looking around for her mother. She sniffed the air, and looked precisely at Kagome. She was up the tree in two jumps, and she hopped into Kagome's lap.  
  
"What are you doing up here, mommy?"  
  
"Not getting wet."  
  
"How come he's up here?" Sukashi said, looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Because he's my friend."  
  
"But he's mean! He gave me a owie!" The pup said, pointing to her cheek.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru who was looking at the girl in distaste. "You did that?" the miko asked.  
  
"It's not polite to snitch, pup." He said to Sukashi.  
  
She looked him over up and down, and Sesshoumaru was surprised in the maturity of her response.  
  
"Well, it's not polite to attack little girls." She said in a dignified voice.  
  
Kagome snickered, but suppressed her giggles when Sesshoumaru glared at her. Instead she turned her attention to Sukashi.  
  
"Why are you still awake, honey?"  
  
"I dunno...I just woke up and all of a sudden I was wide awake."  
  
"You should go back to bed, Sukashi."  
  
"But mommy...I'm wide awake!" The pup whined.  
  
"Well, I can take care of that." Kagome placed her hand on the child's forehead and used her remaining energy to put her to sleep. Kagome let out a breath of air. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was after a petty charm like that. She felt very weak.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I-I think that I...should go to bed too now..." Kagome's voice drifted away as she fell limp, and would have slid off the branch if it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru.  
  
The demon carried the unconscious girl and the pup to the tent, placing them on their sleeping mats. He was slightly worried about Kagome. He doubted that It normally took her this long to replenish her magic. He left the matter alone and returned to his branch in silence.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome's dreams were turbulent that night. Images of Miroku, Sango and Kirara floated in her head. She tired to run to them, but her legs were like slush. She toppled over as the three disappeared. She looked down to see her knees covered in blood. Suddenly an image of Hojou appeared in front of her. He said, in an echo-y voice: "Here Kagome, these will help with your knees." Her friends from school giggled from behind him. Suddenly an invisisble attacker threw itself upon Kagome. She coulnt feel the pain, but she was pinned to the ground. The attacker suddenly appeared in front of her. A cat demon. The demon took its sharp claws and held them to Kagome's neck. Kagome shifted her eyes to Hojou and her three friends. They were staring at her in horror and fear. Kagome tried to call out for help, but they just began backing away. The demon pulled its claws away from her neck and poised itself to kill her. Kagome closed her eyes, but she could still see the demon in her mind. As its claws were a millimeter from her neck, the demon fell over sideways, dead. Kagome opened her eyes again. Sesshoumaru was standing there, above her. He reached for her, but she began drifting away. Laughter was all she could hear. Evil cackling laughter...Naraku's laughter. It got louder and louder until Kagome thought her head would burst. She began screaming "NO!" but the laughter only got louder and louder.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open. Her face was covered in sweat. She met three pairs of eyes staring at her.  
  
"You're finally awake, Kagome! It's been two days since you passed out." Shippou said. Kagome only had the strength to stare at them. She watched the mouths of the two young ones move, as she could not hear them.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' Kagome asked herself. Ever since I removed Naraku's spell from Sesshoumaru, I havent had any strength. There must have been a second hidden spell attached to it. A spell that sucked the magic out of anyone who tries to remove the main spell. Kagome had heard of such a spell, it took only the most powerful and advanced magic users to weave it. It afffected the remover of the spell, but it was fairly easy to remove. The catch was, by the time the person who was affected by it got to someone who could help, they were dead.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She had to get to Kaede. That seemed like the most sensible person to go to.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." She struggled to get out.  
  
The demon moved from his retreated spot in the corner to by her side in an instant. "What is it?"  
  
"Spell...Naraku...Need to get to Kaede as soon as possible."  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Okay folks, that's it! I finally squeezed that chapter out. If anything confuses you, please notify me in your review!! And please review, I really need those, folks! 


	9. Behold the L337 chapter eight, spellchec...

b Hey everybody. I am finally, FINALLY, back. I feel so bad for neglecting this story for so long. I decided to write this chapter because I just read a new update to one of my favorite stories. (yay!) Yeah, so I really hope that you're not gonna kill me. Oh yea one more thing. Sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter. I sorta forgot about speelchecking. (thato one was on purpose) Hehee.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I am the proud owner of a webter's vest pocket dictionary (just so I don't die by homicidal lawyers, I don't own the company or anything) ((boy, aren't I a dork)) (((hehee…triple parenthesis)))/b

Chapter 8, I believe…

Sukashi glanced up at the tall dog demon, who was staring intently at her mother. He seemed to figure out whatever he was thinking about, and took the unconscious miko in his arms. 

"This Kaede, do you two know where she is?"

"Yes!" Shippou said urgently, grateful to be useful. Sukashi never took her eyes off Sesshoumaru. The way he held on to her mother was quite odd. It seemed very uncharacteristic for this cold demon. She jumped when Sesshoumaru met her gaze coldly. 

"We better be leaving then." He said curtly.

"Yes." Sukashi said. She grabbed Shippou and put him on her back. The five-year-old was larger than the older kitsune, despite her age. She was also faster, so it made the most sense to her to carry him, despite his protests. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and nodded slightly. 

"You will only be holding me back if you travel as you are. Get on my back." He said even more coldly.

Sukashi blushed and jumped on the dog demon's back, shifting Shippou off her back. Shippou grumbled but took his place next to her. 

"I don't think we should trust Sesshoumaru." Shippou whispered into Sukashi's ear. "He's tried to kill Kagome and I before... This might another plan to kidnap Kagome or something." 

"My mom isn't stupid or anything." Sukashi whispered back. "She trusts him, so I trust him." 

Shippou furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing more. He looked at the scenery whizzing past and went back to worrying about Kagome.

Sukashi also said nothing more, but her thoughts lingered on Sesshoumaru. iSo this demon tried to kill my mom before, yet my mom said that he was "her friend". It seemed that there was a lot that Sukashi didn't know about her mother's past. /i

Sesshoumaru looked down at his Kagome. She had mentioned something about Naraku before she had blacked out. So her illness did have something to do with the evil hanyou. Damn him. He had separated him from her for five years, and when they finally found each other again, he struck her with illness. His thoughts were interrupted with a strong putrid smell reaching his nose. He halted as a giant demon rose before him. The demon was weak compared to him, but he did not have the time to fight it. He was startled suddenly as the demon stumbled backwards. He looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, the pup was gone from her perch on his back. He looked back at the demon. The five year hanyou child was striking the demon with her claws. 

"Sukashi! What are you doing?!" Shippou yelled out from Sesshoumaru's back. 

"I'm fighting the demon, baka, so that Sesshoumaru can take my mommy to Kaede-sama! And you'd better get down here and help me!"

Shippou trembled. "WHAT?!" He yelled "WHY DO YOU NEED ME?! YOU SEEM TO BE DOING—" Shippou yelled Sesshoumaru started moving again. He lost his grip and fell, hitting the ground with a solid "oof!" 

Sesshoumaru continued past the demon in the direction of his original goal, Kaede's village. He looked back down at Kagome. Her eyes fluttered open, much to his surprise. He stopped moving.

"You...can't just leave them to fight that demon." She rasped.

"Human, I can and I will. They will be fine. The hanyou pup is very strong, and even if she is killed, I can always revive her with the Tenseiga. Trust me as your daughter says that you do."

~~

Sukashi dodged one of the demon's claws as she made her way to Shippou, who was still trying to recover with his pleasant rendezvous with the ground. 

"Shippou, I know you're fine. This beast is weak, so we should be able to defeat it very easily. But if you don't get up soon, were gonna waste more time." Sukashi said calmly to the kitsune lying on the ground staring dazedly up at her.

Shippou stood up with a scowl. "Yea yea." He brushed himself off quickly and turned again to face Sukashi. But she no longer stood in the spot he last saw her in. She was not in sight. Shippou worriedly searched for Sukashi, but was calmed as he saw her. A small blur with her little cream colored kimono and smooth black hair flying about in the wind. It soon became clear to Shippou that he would not need to be doing any fighting at all as Sukashi tore her way around the beast, who was just to slow and large to even attempt to keep up. 

"Man, she can really fight!" Shippou said to himself. "I never really noticed it before. We really haven't been doing a lot of fighting, and Kagome doesn't train her at all. She must be training herself. But where does she get so much power? It must be in her bloodlines, and it can't be from Kagome, because Kagome only uses pure magic attacks. Whoever her father is, he must be really really strong. I wonder who he is." Shippou settled back in his mind to work his little brain as hard as he could, racking his memory for anyone Kagome might have met and mated with in their adventures. But his deep thought was interrupted by a yell from Sukashi that was directed at him.

"Shippou, you idiot! Dodge!!" Was Sukashi's strangled call. 

Shippou looked up. One of the beast's claws was proceeding in the exact direction of which he was standing.

He yelled as he scrambled out of the way, grasping his heart in surprise. He watched Sukashi as she tore at the beast's arms with her claws, and make a final blow to his heart. The demon's eyes went blank ,and he fell forward, crushing numerous trees with a loud roar. Shippou wiped the sweat off his head and blew out a gust of air.

"Hey Shippou!" Sukashi called to him. "Look at this marky thingy on his back! It looks like a...spider!"

Shippou stood upright immediately and ran to the beast to look for himself. Sure enough, Naraku's mark of the spider resided on it's back.

"Ahh noooo!" He wailed, grabbing his head. "If Naraku is involved, were in trouble!!"

"Na-ra-ku? Isnt that what my mom said before she blacked out?" Sukashi prodded curiously.

"Yea! He's an evil, horrible, repulsive, dreadful, disgusting, terrible, frightful, shameful, shocking, offensive, hideous half-demon!"

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Our main priority is getting back to Kaede's village!" Sukashi said with resolution.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Were nearly there anyway!"

~~

Sesshoumaru walked directly into Kaede's hut. "Old woman, I need you to heal this human."

Kaede shrewdly observed the Taiyoukai standing in front of her. 

"Did ye do anything to harm her?" 

"Anything that happened to her was of her own and Naraku's bringing."

"Naraku. I have not heard that heard of that name in quite a while." Kaede said, turning to heat some water. "Place her on that mat." She indicated to the mat in the corner with a shriveled finger. Sesshoumaru did what he was told, but did not leave the hut. Kaede knelt before the reincarnation of her dead sister. Placing her hands above the girl, she closed her eyes. Several minutes passed, and Sesshoumaru was beginning to grow impatient. 

"She had somehow, when removing a strong spell, acquired a second spell that was hidden inside of that spell. Kikyou would be better suited to remove that second spell, but I doubt she would cooperate. I can no longer trust my former sister. I have enough magic to remove the spell, however, but it will take a considerable amount of time."

"Just do it old hag, I am beginning to grow impatient."

"Sesshoumaru, may I ask ye a question?"

"Yes, but make it quick."

"Why did ye leave Kagome all those years ago?"

"It was not my fault. Apparently, Naraku did not approve of the match, and he sought me out to place a spell on me that would cut me off totally from the my mat --Kagome." 

"I see." Was all Kaede said. "You should leave now, but I should warn ye about Inuyahsa. He is here, in the village, and I bet ye he would be very willing to fight ye."

"I do not wish to fight my idiot half-brother. All I care about for now is the health of Kagome."

"One more question...Sesshoumaru."

"What is it, old woman?" He said irritably.

"Where are Shippou and Sukashi; the kitsune child and the hanyou pup?"

"They will be here shortly," was all he said before walking out of the hut, leaving Kaede and the 

unconscious Kagome in the stuffy hut.

~~

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the tree trunk of the tree he was sitting in. He sniffed the air, satisfied that he smelled his hanyou pup making her way towards the village. It made no difference to him whether or not the kitsune was with her. He was slightly surprised that the girl could defeat that large demon so quickly. Who had been training her to fight? Surely not Kagome, and he was just as sure that Inuyasha wouldn't train her, considering that he had always bitter towards him and Sukashi. She must be training herself, fighting on pure instinct. Interesting. He opened his eyes as her scent entered the village. 

He watched her from the tree, searching for any signs of Kagome or Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru idly picked an acorn off a branch and dropped it on her head, looking for all the world that it was the most boring and normal thing he had ever done.

Sukashi felt something hit her head and instantly looked up. She growled, thrusting her index finger at him "Hey you! That hurt! And why didn't you tell me that you were up there?! In case you havent noticed, Shippou and I have been frantically searching for you!"

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the branch, ignoring the child's rants and raves. He observed her for a second, noticing that she didn't even have a scratch. Before he got deep in thought again, he was interrupted by a most unpleasant smell reaching his nose.

He sighed slightly, boredly saying, "Inuyasha."

Sukashi and Shippou gasped, turning around. Inuyasha was huffing and staring at Sesshoumaru with rage.

"What do you want this time, Sesshoumaru?!" He called.

"I do not wish to fight you this time, little brother."

Sukashi's eyes went wide. She looked from the taiyoukai to the hanyou several times. 'they're brothers?!' She tried to take in the resemblance. She sort of thought they had always looked alike, but there were a lot of demons with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled, getting red in the face.

"That is none of your concern, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied dryly. 

"What do you mean 'none of my bus-'"

"Just shuddup Inuyasha. Leave us alone will you?!" Sukashi said from beside Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here, you little brat?!" Inuyasha said bitterly. "Sure, of course you would side with 

your fa-"

"Inuyasha, Sit boy." Came a quiet voice from behind him. Inuyasha found himself facefirst in the dirt 

suddenly.

He replied in habit, "Whaddid you do that for?!" He looked angrily behind him, before he realized who kissing the dirt was associated with. His face softened. "Kagome..."

~~

bThat was chapter 8 I believe. I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty long, about 4 pages exactly(without formatting and in 10 type font). (that's pretty long for me.) Anyway...PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (that's a lot of ex. Marks.!)/b


	10. Going home and training hard

****

A/N: Well hay there! (tsk tsk tsk, hay is for horses) Anyway, here I am with the next chapter. Sigh...Is anyone even reading this fic? Some people don't wanna read it just because its different! Hmph!!! Heheeee. I'm different, so I win! NAH! *sticks tongue out at people who don't read this fic*

Oh, yes, by the way, I decided to use "sit" instead of "osuwari". I don't really know why...as a matter of fact it was a random decision.

Oh yes, another note...Rin will be in the story soon.

Disclaimer: Yesh, Yesh Yesh...We all KNOW that I don't own Inuyasha! But if did, I would trade for Sesshoumaru any day!

~Chapter 9~

Kagome made her way to Sesshoumaru, aided by Shippou and Sukashi. 

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked in a plain voice.

"Well, Kaede took the spell away, but I still don't have any magic yet." She replied, standing up straight to look at him. 

Inuyasha, annoyed at the fact that Kagome was ignoring him, gritted his teeth together and growled. As the two continued their talk, Inuyasha became more and more jealous and filled with rage for both Kagome and his brother. He growled again, louder this time, and began to charge at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome turned her head and looked directly at Inuyasha.

"Sit" 

Inuyasha, his pride broken and his face in the dirt, growled at her. He looked up, about to yell at her, but was stopped as he saw that she was standing directly above him. He stood up, looking at her puzzeledly (I think I just made that word up...). Kagome was looking away slightly, and sighed as she grabbed his arm. 

"Inuyasha, come with me." With that Kagome began walking away from the group, dragging him with her.

Sesshoumaru had half a mind to go after them, but strangely enough, he trusted Kagome.

Shippou and Sukashi watched them leave, and after they were out of sight, Shippou turned to Sukashi. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets follow them!" He grabbed Sukashi's arm and began to run towards the direction the two had left in. He was suddenly stopped by something grabbing his shirt collar. 

"Leave them be, kitsune." Sesshoumaru said quietly, looking in the other direction.

~**~

Kagome stopped as she saw the old well. She let go of Inuyasha's arm and she sat down, as Inuyasha did the same.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..."

"Wait." She interrupted him. "I used to love you, Inuyasha." She ignored the look on his face. "But, I couldn't be with you. I found someone who I love, Inuyasha, and you have to let that go. You need to go on with your life."

"But I cant!" Inuyasha said, looking at her. "I can't just do that! I love you, Kagome. I can hardly bear seeing you with my evil brother! You deserve better. You and I should be together, Kagome!" He embraced her, his hands on her back. "Let me protect you, like I used to before, when we loved each other!"

Kagome looked away and sighed again. "Inuyasha, are you done?" She said quietly. He pulled back from her, hurt in his eyes. "Kagome..." 

"I have decided to back to my time for a day or so. Here." She shoved her last package of Ramen into his hands and gave him a fake smile. "Sukashi can make it for you. Please tell Sesshoumaru where I went. And, Inuyahsa...Please don't say anything about Sesshoumaru being Sukashi's father." And with that she was gone, down the well into her own time, leaving Inuyasha standing in the clearing, clutching a package of Ramen, looking very much like a lost puppy.

Kagome, on the other side of the well, dug her fingers into the damp, cool ground and let her tears fall freely. That was one of the hardest things she ever had had to do in her life. (Yes, I know the grammar is wrong) Looking into his hurt eyes had made her cringe inside. Sure, she loved Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru rarely showed any emotion. To see those beautiful golden eyes so much like his full demon brother's filled with pain and sadness was heart wrenching to her. 

~**~

Shippou jumped to Inuyasha when he saw him return. 

"Hey! Where's Kagome?!" He yelled.

"She went back to her own time." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru, who was sitting in a magnolia tree, calculated his brother shrewdly. He seemed quite morose. It was of no interest to him however.

So she went back… It was strange to imagine her from a different time than him. As a matter of fact, he often wondered why he loved her. They were so different. She was from a different age, race and time period than him. Perhaps because they were so different was why they were so deeply in love. He also wondered about why she was with him instead of Inuyasha. He remembered how deeply dedicated to him she had been, so many years ago. 

The youkai flexed his left arm. It was two days old and it stilled amazed him. It was just as it had been when it was chopped off. This train of thought led him to thinking about his daughter. She needed to be trained, taught to control her immense power. He needed Kagome to help train her, however, because the hanyou pup doubtless had her mother's miko power in her as well. He knew nothing about how to control magic, so he would wait for Kagome to get back to help her with that factor. However, he would begin training her now. 

Sesshoumaru jumped off his branch, approaching the hanyou pup. "Girl." He said.

Sukashi turned around and looked up at the tall demon's face. 

"I am going to train you."

"Really!!" She looked at him eagerly. "Until now, I've just been training myself, but YOU are going to train me? Wow!" She jumped up and down. "Oh! When can we start?"

"Now."

"Oh really!! Wow! Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru swiftly turned away from the girl, leading her deep into the forest.

~**~

Kagome opened the door to her house. "Mom, grandpa, Souta! I'm back!"

Souta came rushing in to see her. "Oh wow! You're back! It's been two months since we've seen you!" he turned as Kagome's mom walked in. "Oh Kagome, how nice to see you! How is Sukashi?"

"She's fine, mom, but I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go sleep for a while." Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter trudge upstairs into her old bedroom. 

Kagome asked herself why she had gone home. 'Because I need to be away from everybody' ,she responded to her own question. She really needed to experience the comforts of the modern world for a short while, selfish as it may be. Kagome plopped down on her bed, falling to sleep almost immediately.

~**~

Sukashi slammed into an oak tree, knocking all the wind out of her. She gasped for breath, trying to stand up. Her legs wobbled a bit, and she steadied herself as she looked for Sesshoumaru. She couldn't see him or smell him at all. He seemed to have just disappeared. She thought frantically of what she could do. Her mother would be able to find him by using her miko magic. If her mother had magic, than Sukashi should too. The raven haired hanyou closed her eyes and tried to find the miko magic she knew she had deep inside of her. Her senses peaked, and a strange feeling came across her. She suddenly knew where the taiyoukai was and that he was about to strike. She whirled around and blocked his blow with her arm. He came at her again, but this time, she didn't have enough time to block, and received a large gash on her face. She blocked his next one, and realized that her gash was beginning to sting very painfully. It was then that it hit her. 'He's using poison in his claws!' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a second and sent all the magic she had to her face to rid the cut of his poison.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit as he saw the cut on the girls cheek glow a strange purple color, then disappear completely. So she was already learning to control her magic without Kagome. He suddenly stopped attacking as he looked at her, panting and squinting her eyes shut. He turned his head slightly, as if he were suddenly interested in what that tree was doing on the edge of the clearing. 

"That is enough for today." He said quietly.

The little hanyou pup's ears twitched and she looked up at him. "We're done?"

Sesshoumaru looked directly at the girl. "Yes." He said sharply.

Sukashi smiled before collapsing into the youkai. Sesshoumaru held her gently. 'Perhaps I pushed her too hard for the first training session.' He thought. 

Yesh...Well. That was, my friends, chapter nine. I would like to inform you, as I did above, that Rin will indeed be in the story, in either chapter 10 or 11. I have to say that this fic is getting really long. Er...Sorry ^.^;; Well, anyway...Please, for the sake of all humanity...REVIEW!!!


	11. Revisiting old friends

****

A/N: yo! Its me, TheFlyingMonkee! I can't believe I'm writing this at what time it is. Its 10:00 on a Tuesday. WOW. Why am I not closing this document and going to sleep? Sigh. Oh well. I love the song that I'm listening to, so I'll start.

KITCHEN! 

I felt that you dozed off during the first section of my A/N, so I decided to get your attention with the word kitchen.

"the things in parenthesis are (not) important"

-from my friend Candace( go candance!*snicker*)

(hi candace!!)

Disclaimer: Did I forget that in the last chapter? No? Oh well. If I did, then I do claim here that I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Oh yea, and I am really sorry about the speeling errors on the last chapter. (yes, I know…spelling)

Chapter 10

Two days of hard HARD training had passed, and Sukashi was in the middle of a training session when she felt her mother. A strange rush of adrenaline ran through her veins, which she usually associated with her magic. She couldn't smell her mother yet, so she figured that her magic was telling her that Kagome was about to arrive.

"I...feel that my mommy is gonna be here soon," she announced to Sesshoumaru, who had stopped attacking her once he sensed her lack of attention. She glanced at him for a brief moment, contemplating the decision she was about to make, asking herself whether it was wise to leave a training session. He had been rather hard and strict on her, so she didn't expect he would take it lightly, even if Kagome was back. Feeling a stronger rush of adrenaline run through her, she disregarded him all together and rushed off to the well.

Seeing the girl rush off like that struck a chord in Sesshoumaru's head. Something that he had forgotten. Rin. He had promised to meet her last week, which was why he had been away from his castle when Kagome found him. He immediately felt guilty. He would have to go check up on her, to loosen the knot of guilt for the girl. It was his fault that she was not able to live a normal life. He sighed, beginning to make his way to Sukashi's scent. Perhaps he could leave now and see Rin…but he knew that wouldn't work out. He was already, after two days, longing for Kagome. He, the great lord of the western lands, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was longing for a human girl. Again.

~**~

Kagome gripped the side of the well, taking a nice long deep breath before flinging herself down into the darkness. A familiar feeling swept over her, one that brought memories of exiting adventures with Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango. The feeling that the old well brought upon her made her excited and quite sad at the same time. 

As she landed in the past, she was surprised to feel Sukashi above her. Kagome looked up at the bright opening of the well, seeing what was unmistakably the silhouette of her daughter. The miko smiled and began to climb up the vine she had made sure was always there.

Upon reaching the top, she plopped down the heavy yellow backpack she had carried from her time, and looked up to see Sesshoumaru approaching. She looked upon both of them, Sukashi and Sesshoumaru.

"I come bearing gifts!" She said, smiling cheerfully. She shuffled through her backpack to give a box of chocolates and a plush toy for Sukashi, who was eagerly hopping up and down in anticipation of her present.

Kagome shifted her eyes to Sesshoumaru, who had the most curious expression in his eyes. Was it longing? Happiness? Kagome couldn't tell. 

"I have a gift for you too Sesshoumaru! It's—"

"KAGOME!!" The miko was suddenly hit back by the force of a small fox demon that pounced as hard as he could into her arms. "Did you bring a present back for me?" Shippou asked.

"Of course!" Kagome said, pulling out a box of candy and another plush toy similar to Sukashi's. She laughed as Shippou tore open the box of candy and began eating the scrumptious delights. 

Sesshoumaru scowled as Kagome walked away with the children, going to pick flowers, and play and laugh with them. Sometimes he was a bit jealous of Kagome, wishing he could do such things as laugh. He turned away, taking his resting spot in a large magnolia tree.

~**~

Kagome kissed the damp foreheads of Shippou and Sukashi as they went to sleep. Heading outside into the chill air, she felt quite confused. Now what? Now what was she supposed to do? Leave with Sesshoumaru? Kagome, deep in her thoughts, didn't even notice where her feet were taking her. When she stopped suddenly, she realized where she was. A small clearing…Two small grave markers. Kagome gasped slightly. Had her own feet guided her here, to the place where the remains of Sango and Miroku were, or was it some other force? The miko looked to the sky. Sunset. Some strange feeling was coming over her, and almost as if obligingly, she kneeled in front of the two graves. 

Staring at the two markers bought horrible and pleasant memories. Kagome could vividly remember the day the two had died. Naraku, getting quite frustrated, had sped up the curse of Miroku's right hand by tricking Miroku into using his wind tunnel with a bunch of poison-infused demons. The wind tunnel had rapidly begun to get bigger and bigger. Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome and had run a safe distance away. Sango, however had rushed to him, crying out his name. Kagome remembered how she herself had screamed and cried when Miroku and Sango were sucked into the cursed wind tunnel. She ran as fast as she could to the crater where the two had been sucked in, frantically trying to find any remains. The miko remembered distinctly how Kirara had looked upon the crater, in sadness and dedication. Kirara then had walked off into the woods, never seen again. Kagome, after watching the beautiful cat demon walk off sadly, had found only two things that remained of Sango and Miroku: A piece of Sango's armor and Miroku's prayer beads. She had then taken it upon herself to make graves for these two possessions of her beloved friends. And now, she stood in front of the two graves. 

"Oh Sango! What should I do?" She found herself saying out loud. She dug her fingers into the dirt as tears dripped out of her eyes. " I'm so sorry I never told you about Sesshoumaru, but please help me!"

Kagome suddenly stopped crying as she felt a calm feeling sweep across her. "What you do now is of your own decision." An echo-like voice said. "I can only give you advice." 

"Sango?" Kagome said quietly. 

"Destroy Naraku once and for all. From then on, you will need to make your own decisions on how to live your life, whether it be with Sesshoumaru or not."

Kagome looked back at the dirt where the salty water of her tears was slowly sinking into the ground.

"Naraku is still a threat, Kagome." The echo voice faded away slowly. 

"Sango, wait! Don't go! I miss you so much!" Kagome called out into nowhere. The miko, suddenly overwhelmed by sadness again, began to cry again, this time more silently, She pressed her forehead to the dirt, unable to contain the tears of grief any longer.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly into the clearing where the miko silently cried. He made his way to her side, observing the small grave markers. Kagome looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru stared directly at her, and was surprised as she slowly buried her head in his chest and cried. 

The taiyoukai surprised himself by not pushing her away. He waited until she had cried herself totally out. She looked up at him again. 

"Kagome, I have begun to train our daughter."

"You WHAT?!"

"You heard me." 

"But she can get hurt if she has to fight!" 

"Don't you see, human, that this hanyou pup is what Naraku was afraid of? That is why he tried to keep us apart."

Kagome looked at her lap. Sesshoumaru was right. "Damn you for being right all the time." She bit out. "If you are going to train her in fighting, then I will train her in magic."

"Then that matter is closed." He said. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Kagome...I promised Rin I would come check up on her. I need to do that." He said quietly.

"I will come with you." Kagome said immediately. 

There was another long silence, and Sesshoumaru was about to leave, but he felt a small pressure on his left arm. 

Kagome ran her hand along Sesshoumaru's left arm. It was kind of odd to see it. She was so used to him only having one arm. The skin was smooth and white, just like his face. The miko took his hand and pressed it to her face. It was warm and soft, and quite pleasant. Then she suddenly remembered something. She reached into her pocket, pulling out something that she placed in his hand. 

"What is this you are giving me?" Sesshoumaru said, observing the strange package.

"It's a box of chocolate." She said, smiling.

"Chocolate?" 

"Yes, it's very very tasty! Try some."!

Sesshoumaru took a piece of the chocolate and looked at it suspiciously.

"What? You think I'm trying to poison you? If you don't think it's safe, I'll eat a piece and show you wrong."

Sesshoumaru shoved the brown substance into her open mouth as she talked. Kagome closed her mouth and chewed, closing her eyes in happiness.

"Nothing better that chocolate." She said. 

Sesshoumaru took the chocolate and pushed it into his mouth. He had to admit, It was very very good. He looked at her as he finished it.

Kagome suddenly found herself in his lap. He was actually cuddling with her, Kagome thought, trying not to laugh or snicker. His breath was hot on her neck, and she pressed herself closer to him for warmth. 

"Kagome, how old are you?"

"21"

"You were sixteen." He said quietly.

Kagome twisted around to look at him.

"I am sorry for claiming you for my own when you were so young and inexperienced." He continued.

"How old are you?" 

"Old" He said simply.

"Immortal?"

"To some extent."

"When we complete the Shikon no Tama, I will wish to live as long as you so we can be together."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her cheek.

"I should really be getting to my hut soon." She said quietly.

"There is no need." He said into her ear. "You will stay with me tonight." The youkai wrapped his arms around her cold, shivering body and waited until she fell asleep. 

Kagome heard the familiar echo-like voice in her head right before she fell asleep. "I am glad you are happy with Sesshoumaru, Kagome."

****

A/N: Well, how did you like it? I'm a gonna spell check it nice and carefully this time. If any spelling errors get through, well, I'm sorry bout that. ^.^ Oh please review!


	12. Tension

****

A/N: Hi now! I'm here... It's a Sunday…I have the house to myself, sooo…that means a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, but if they are for sale…

Chapter 11

"Stay focused!" Kagome said sharply, opening one eye to observe her squirming kit. "You need to concentrate on that ball of magic inside of you and will it to spread to your senses."

Sukashi furrowed her eyebrows, trying to keep her mental hold on the concentrated ball of energy inside of her. 

"Relax." Kagome said more softly. "If you push it too hard you will lose your control of it."

Sukashi took deep breath and relaxed her tensed muscles. She slowly tried taking bits from the ball of magic and spreading it to her senses, making her much more aware of the world around her. She marveled as slowly, the world became more clear than it ever had been, even with her eyes closed. She could suddenly sense all forms of life nearby; she could feel the wisdom of the old trees in the area. She could sense major power levels and even the smallest ones. She opened her eyes so she could see more, becoming exited and happy at the same time. But her magic began to fade away, until she was reduced to her normal level of senses.

"What happened?" Sukashi pouted.

"You got too excited. You did very well though, for the first lesson. Once you use your magic to sense things for the first time, it becomes gradually easier and easier." Kagome said gently. "Now we have to be on our way...find Sesshoumaru and Shippou for me, will you?" Kagome watched as the kit bounced off. Sesshoumaru had told her last night that they were close to Rin's village, and they should be there today. Kagome excitedly searched for Rin's life force, and found it after a little searching. Kagome was certain it was her, but something was wrong. There was…unhappiness, fright and sadness around her aura. Was something wrong with Rin that Sesshoumaru doesn't know about? Kagome thought she wouldn't tell him, concluding in her head that she would go with him to see what was wrong with her when the time came. 

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Sukashi walked into the clearing. 

"Ready to go?" Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly to no one in particular.

"Yes." Kagome mumbled, not sure whether he was really talking to her. Then, without a word, he began walking away, forcing her to do nothing but follow. 

Kagome wondered why he was being so indifferent. Sure, he was Sesshoumaru, and indifference was his middle name, but usually she could sense _some_ emotion in him. It seemed to Kagome that he had built his protective wall quite high today. _Because he is seeing Rin today? He doesn't want to show his vulnerability to me? He should know that I wouldn't care if he wants to see his once-adopted daughter…the baka._

The rest of the journey was in silence, and it was nightfall before Kagome was able to sense a large amount of forms of human life nearby. Sesshoumaru stopped walking just as suddenly as he had begun, and turned to face Kagome. "You should set up camp here while I go." He turned away and began to walk once more. Kagome hastily, without thinking, put up a barrier of magic that he could not walk through. Sesshoumaru walked into the barrier full force and _almost _fell backwards. 

"Wait." Kagome said, giving him a fierce glare that said 'you're not leaving without me'. Kagome's eyes widened suddenly as she saw a faint red tint begin to appear in his eyes. He turned away from her, however, and began to collect firewood. Kagome stared at his back for a second that seemed like a minute before turning to clear a spot for the fire.

After the camp was made, the fire was crackling, and the kids were put to bed, Kagome found herself staring at Sesshoumaru's retreating back again. She jogged to catch up to him, grabbing his sleeve to turn him around so she could give him a piece of her. As she firmly tugged at the white material, he shot his hand around and grabbed her wrist firmly, eyes red and growling. Kagome was taken aback almost to the point of shock, but her miko magic seemed to be moving her body for her. Kagome watched as her own glowing hand placed itself on top of his, loosening his grip and returning his eyes back to normal. 

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked as calmly as she could, but she grimaced as her voice cracked and wavered. 

"I need to see Rin alone. It's a personal thing, human."

"Kagome." She corrected fiercely. "Listen, Sesshoumaru…I didn't want to tell you this, but when I sensed Rin's life force, I sensed unhappiness around her. That means she need someone to talk to. A female. Sure, you are her adopted father, but she still needs someone she knows that is a girl to talk to!" Kagome glared at him.

The youkai grabbed her hand once more, but this time much more gently. He observed the bruise growing on her wrist with narrowed eyes. Kagome, embarrassed, sent her miko magic through her body to heal the bruise that Sesshoumaru was staring so intently at, making her wrist glow slightly before the bruise disappeared.

"If you were to talk to me ten years ago, I would have snorted at the fact that I could have so easily been outsmarted by a mere human." He said passively.

"And then you would have killed me." Kagome concluded with a smirk. 

"Kagome, I hate you for making me so damn weak." Sesshoumaru said, meeting her eyes truly for the first time that day.

"Yeah, I hate you too, darling." Kagome said mockingly, pushing affectionately at his chest. He took a step back but swiftly came closer to her again, wrapping his arms around her in an enveloping hug. 

"Lets go then?" Kagome whispered in his ear. 

"Yes." He said seriously, taking a step back and talking her hand.

****

That was horribly, evilly, and painfully short. I really apoligize too. I tried though, and it was a semi-good chapter? I hope. I also hope you don't hate me...Oh please review. If you do, I'll make the next chapter much much much longer! (well, I will try!) 

"I hate the people who love me and they hate me!"

-Futurama


	13. Rin

****

A/N: Konnichiwa all! It is me, I am here! (doko?) here! I know I always apologize for taking so long to get these chapters up, but I really am sorry. The thing is…Nutcracker season is really starting to heat up, meaning that about .03% of my day is free time. Time not quite adequate enough to write a six-page chapter. Next week I have rehearsals EVERY SINGLE DAY of the week. So, that's gonna be the week of doom. Anyway, I did find SOME free time to write this chapter so…be grateful!

Note: I'm not going to put this story on hiatus or anything, so stick with me!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha!

Chapter 12

Kagome trudged silently alongside Sesshoumaru, becoming more and more aware of two things: Rin's presence and Sesshoumaru's increasing tenseness. It was rather frustrating to her that she could not calm him down without using magic. Seeing him this…well…uptight was weird even for him. 

Way sooner than she thought, they were on the edge of the forest, and the sleeping village was in view. Kagome saw a short dark figure running up the hill towards them, and cast a sideways glance towards Sesshoumaru, who seemed almost relieved that she was alive. 

A taller, more developed Rin launched herself on to Sesshoumaru, laughing and crying into his chest at the same time. 

Kagome stifled a giggle and the demon lord looked at her as if asking for help. Not receiving any assistance from Kagome, he turned back to Rin and gently pulled her away.

Rin wiped a tear from her face and beamed at the demon. "I'm so glad you finally came, Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin…er…I mean, _I_ have been checking this spot every night to see if you had come. I am so glad you have finally came, Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin knew you would never let her down!" Rin turned and looked past Sesshoumaru to Kagome. 

"Kagome-chan!" She squealed and moved away from her beloved Demon Lord. 

"Rin!" Kagome said. "You certainly have grown! How old are you now?" 

"Rin is…er…I am thirteen." Rin said proudly. 

Kagome tried not to laugh as Rin tried not to talk in third person. She could see that the girl was trying to look and sound older for Sesshoumaru. 

"How have you been faring, Rin?" Sesshoumaru said from behind the girl. 

"Oh…Lord Sesshoumaru, it's awful." Rin said seriously. "The old woman you left me with was killed, and then her husband kept getting really drunk and then he would be very violent. Also, their 18-year-old son always stares at me, and I fear that someday he shall try to take me unrightfully for his own. But I wont let him, Lord Sesshoumaru, for I have been getting up really early every morning and running. I can run very fast and for a very long time, Lord Sesshoumaru, so I shall not let him take me."

Kagome watched as the girl tried to hide the bruises on her body by folding her arms and tugging at her kimono fiercely. She could see how distressed Sesshoumaru by the slight momentary spark in his eyes, but he did not show it anywhere else. Kagome knew that he could smell the blood and see the bruises, even though she tried to cover them up. The miko moved closer to the girl and leaned down so she was eyelevel to Rin.

"Let me heal your bruises, Rin." Kagome said gently. 

"Can you do that?" Rin said. 

"Yes." Kagome said, smiling softly. She extended her hand and placed it on the young teenager's cheek, making Rin's body glow with healing power. Rin smiled and closed her eyes, collapsing into Kagome's waiting arms. She stood up, facing Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you put her to sleep?" He stated without any emotion, even though Kagome knew that he was very curious indeed.

"I wanted to discuss something with you. It is obvious that she is in impending danger here, in this village. My solution to this problem is to take her away from here, and leave her with Kaede. That way, we will see her often, and she can train to be a priestess under Kaede, even though she may have little to no actual magic." 

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked directly at her. "It seems like a very good plan. You make me feel stupid."

Kagome laughed out loud, before covering her mouth. She had forgotten where they were. "So shall I wake her?" she asked quietly. Sesshoumaru merely looked away, as though disinterested. Kagome snorted once more and placed her hand in front of the girl's face, reviving Rin from her temporary sleep.

"Where…oh…Kagome-chan!" Rin smiled and blinked a couple of times, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. "That felt very strange." Rin stated, after checking her arms for the bruises that seemed not to exist anymore. 

Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru, and he turned to look directly at the human girl. 

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" 

"I have decided that you are going to live somewhere secure. You shall go and train under Kagome's elder friend, Kaede."

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed. "But train to be what? And when? And will I be able to get my things?"

"To be a priestess. You shall go tomorrow night, with us. That will give you a chance to get your things and say goodbye to those in the village you love. Right now you must get back to the village before anyone notices you are gone."

"Oh thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin is truly grateful!" In her eagerness, Rin had slipped back into her childhood dialect. She bowed to them both quickly before retreating back to the village. 

"Well…" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "That was a slight change of plans. In worked out though…didn't it?"

"Indeed it did." Was Sesshoumaru's brisk response. "Let us go now, back to camp."

Kagome found herself once again trudging slightly behind Sesshoumaru silently. She was contemplating what she was going to eat from her backpack full of instant foods, when she sensed something quite distressful. She turned to Sesshoumaru, who had stopped walking. 

"I sense Rin again." Kagome said softly.

"It seems as if she is in danger." Sesshoumaru said quietly. He turned around on the path, seeing a figure running towards them in the darkness, panting and dragging along some type of bag. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled, launching herself behind him. " It was awful! The man that I lived with was drunk when I got home, and he caught me sneaking in the window and he hit me and kicked me, and then Rin got away…then Rin grabbed her stuff and then Rin ran away and found you! He's still chasing Rin!" The child said between gasps. She pointed a shaky finger towards another dark figure heading towards the group. 

Sesshoumaru growled quietly at the approaching figure, figuring that if it was a demon, it would hear him and be warned. The man, however, did not stop. When he came into visible range, Sesshoumaru saw he was just a mere human reeking of dirt, sweat, and alcohol. The man jumped slightly at seeing the incredibly tall Sesshoumaru. His fear disappeared, however, when he saw Rin. 

"You brat!" He slurred, pointing a dirty wrinkled finger at the child. Sesshoumaru took a couple of menacing steps toward the drunken man, growling deep in his throat. He was honestly about to rip the man to pieces before he felt a cooling touch on his arm. 

Kagome looked at him out of the side of her eye. "Relax. " She said. "Killing him is the worst thing to do. He still has a son that is not quite grown yet, and a village full of friends. Let me take care of him."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm as she advanced forward. "He needs to be taught a lesson." He growled. 

Kagome let her magic flow into her arm, and through his hand to calm him down. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "This is my business. I should be let to take care of it in my own way." He said dangerously. 

Kagome turned so she looked directly at him, a slightly angry look on her face. He dared to say that to her? For a moment, they stared intensely at each other, the atmosphere angry and tense. Kagome, however, turned when she heard a strangled scream from Rin. The ugly man had somehow sneaked towards Rin and had grabbed her around the waist and mouth, trying to take her away. Sesshoumaru advanced towards the man, extending his claws.

"Don't kill him, you baka!" Kagome yelled. "He doesn't deserve that." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as Sesshoumaru paid no attention to her. She ran towards Rin and the man, covering them with her own body. She turned to face a very angry Sesshoumaru. "He doesn't deserve that." She whispered. 

"You stupid human. You're just protecting your own kind. You do not understand the ways of revenge and repentance; the ways of a demon." Sesshoumaru said quietly. However calmly he said it, the sentence held some cold detailed dangerousness in it's reality for Kagome. 

Kagome sat there quietly, trying to say something. The words, however, never came. The only thing that came out of Kagome was a harsh exhale of breath as she was hit from behind by the drunk man. Kagome fought for consciousness as she fell forward onto the cold dirt and leaves of the forest floor. When she hit the ground, she gasped for breath and looked up. The miko watched as Sesshoumaru relayed a hard punch to the man's face. She could see that the demon was about to kill the man. She struggled to stand and walked over to him. She touched Sesshoumaru on the shoulder, parylizing him for a moment, then walked over to the man and crouched next to him. 

"Relax. He will not kill you now."

"W-wwho is he?" He shaking man said. 

"He is the lord of these lands. I have put a temporary spell on him. We are going to be taking Rin with us. Go back to your village now, and go to sleep. If you don't go, he will kill you. " Kagome sighed as the man ran away as fast as he could. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"I am glad you did not kill him, Kagome-chan. He was good to Rin before his wife died-" Rin started to say before she started crying gently. Kagome moved to the girl and held her gently. 

"I am glad he was not killed either Rin. Sesshoumaru should be coming out of the spell now." She looked towards her mate. 

Sesshoumaru blinked once, pulling his hand before his eyes and flexing it. He turned to see the man gone and Kagome holding Rin, who was quickly starting to fall asleep. His eyes searched for an answer for a moment before he turned away briskly and began heading towards camp. 

Kagome tried to pick up Rin, who was pretty heavy. She struggled to hold her while trying to catch up with Sesshoumaru who was walking away briskly. Kagome's legs gave out and she sat in the middle of the clearing, laying Rin down beside her. Sesshoumaru, not hearing any footsteps behind him turned to see the figure silhouetted in the moonlight escaping through the trees. Kagome's head was bowed, and she seemed to just be sitting there with Rin. He fought off a sigh and proceeded back to her. 

Kagome, feeling someone above her, looked up at Sesshoumaru, and stared at him with her tear filled eyes. She gazed for a moment before lowering her head again so that her bangs concealed her face. 

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see her crying. If this was five years ago, he wouldn't have been nearly as surprised, but to see the mature, respectable woman she was now cry was a different thing altogether. He hesitated, then took a slow step towards her. 

"I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly from under her bangs. Sesshoumaru took a step back. "I just don't like it when things die. There is always another solution." Kagome shook her head, making the tears on her face fall from her skin to the ground in drops of silver moonlight. "You were right…It wasn't my business at all, but, that doesn't mean I don't care." Kagome stared at the ground, fiercely concentrating on a small rock right next to her hand, so she didn't have to concentrate on Sesshoumaru. It began to glow with her power, so she took her gaze of it and finally looked at the demon again. He was about three or four steps away, looking down on her, so Kagome looked at the ground again. Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder, which enveloped into an embrace. Kagome found herself snug in Sesshoumaru's chest. 

"No…You were right, and I was wrong. I let my anger get the best of me." He said quietly. There was no need to say more, because Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome could understand him. 

"I am sorry I am not a demon, and I cannot understand the ways of one. But I am me…Sesshoumaru and I always have been. Even when we were separated." Kagome remarked quietly against his chest. 

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and growled. "We will kill the one who separated us."

****

There! Over 7 pages. That took some time, but it was pretty long, eh? (for me at least) I have had the week of doom this week, so I am finally getting this out…so be proud, akay?! Please read and review…and the climax should be reaching soon. 

Note: I should remark a little bit about Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship. Their relationship was new and hesitant before they were separated for five years, so you can expect that it would still seem a little hesitant even now. So, don't feel as if they are totally comfortable with each other, because it is still a little new. AAAAkaaay?! 

Okay.

Read and REVIEW

Please stay with me! 


	14. Midoriko's Cave

**Disclaimer: *Angry lawyer slaps TFM's typing hands with ruler* I will not, and DO NOT own Inuyasha and CO. Lawyer slaps hands again with ruler* *TFM grumbles* Stupid fascist law scum….**

**CHAPTER 13(?)**

"Ye two be off then." Kaede called after the departing miko and demon. "Godspeed"

"BYE LORD SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin called energetically after the two, waving her hands frantically. 

"I don't see why I can't go." Shippou sulked at being left behind. "They took Sukashi with them."

"They are training the child. It is important for her to follow them while they search for clues to Naraku's whereabouts." Kaede said to the kitsune. "They will come back when the time for the big fight comes, don't ye worry." Kaede said, with her eyes still lingering on the three forms walking off into the distance. 'At least I hope they do…' She thought to herself.

***

Kagome walked silently ahead, eyes straight forward. She could just **feel Naraku. At first it was just a nagging feeling in the corner of her mind, but in the past six hours, that small insignificant feeling had spread into a very strong, intense emotion of hatred. She knew Sesshoumaru could feel it too, because he was on his utmost state of guard. She felt a small tugging on her garb, to which she responded to by a quiet reprimanding. "Sukashi, do not bother me right now. We must keep going."**

"But I'm **REALLY** tired, mommy." Sukashi whined. "And I don't even know what we are looking for! We've been traveling for three days and two nights like this, with only two small rests!"

"Quiet." Sesshoumaru demanded of the child. Sukashi flinched slightly. She hesitated for a moment before clenching her fists and stopping. "NO!" She said resolutely. "I don't care! We just keep walking, and you guys never talk. I want to know what this is about, because then if I do, I can help!"

Sesshoumaru growled, but Kagome placed her arm on him and turned around to the red-temper-tantrum Sukashi. "I think we need to take a rest and explain this to her, Sesshoumaru." She said. His gaze lingered on her for a moment, eyes narrowed, but he agreed. 

"Sukashi, remember when I told you about the half-demon Naraku?" Kagome began gently.

"Yea….but I thought that he was your enemy a long time ago…I mean, you said you haven't seen him in years."

"Well, we need to find him now. Both Sesshoumaru and I can feel him, his evil presence of hatred. He did something very bad to us…Sesshoumaru and I, so we need…to…settle the score."

"What did he do?" Sukashi asked breathlessly.

"I'll tell you later, Sukashi. Right now, we need to search for clues of his whereabouts."

"I can help!" Sukashi chirped. "What are we looking for?!" 

"Death…destruction….and hatred. And, also, if you ever see a demon with a spider shaped mark on its back, you tell me, or Sesshoumaru. It doesn't even matter if it's a tiny mouse demon, If you see that scar on it, you tell us immediately."

Sukashi screwed up her face in thought. She picked up a stick and began drawing something in the dirt. "Is this what it looks like?" She pointed to the drawing of a spider-looking shape.

Kagome peered at her daughter. "How do you know that?" She asked urgently. 

"Well…"Sukashi paused, looking down at the stick as though it would make her remember. "When you got really sick suddenly…that demon that attacked us when Sesshoumaru tried to get you to safety…well, after Shippou and I killed it…We saw the mark on its back." She looked up at to see two sets of eyes looking at her. Two golden, and two brown.  

After a long deliberate pause, Kagome said, "I see. We can stop here for the night, Sukashi, and you may rest and eat."

***

Kagome looked at the sleeping form of her daughter, then at Sesshoumaru. "So he tried to prevent me from healing…So he most definitely must know that we are trying to find him, and he is probably setting up a trap."  Kagome pushed her thick bangs out of her eyes and looked at the ground. 

"We will try to find a way." Sesshoumaru said. 

"Yea." Kagome mumbled, playing with a strand of her hair and continued to watch the shadows that formed on the ground as a result from their small fire. Suddenly she felt, or perhaps saw a dim flash of purple light that ran across her eyes. 

"I…sense a jewel shard." Kagome said very slowly. "Very far off." 

"Those are of no importance to me." Sesshoumaru said bluntly, staring at Kagome's lowered head. 

"Are you kidding me?" The miko looked up to look at Sesshoumaru questioningly. "Jewel shards are very important. They can help us become stronger, and they can give us a clue about Naraku!" 

"Well, human miko, tell me which direction the feeling is coming from." Sesshoumaru said almost in a sarcastic way. 

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a glare then closed her eyes and opened the rest of her senses. No matter which direction she looked, she could not feel any more jewel shards. "Damn….Damnit! I lost it. I can't find it anymore!"

Sesshoumaru fought off a smirk. 

Kagome, looking in his direction, saw his inner battle not to laugh at her, and clenched her fists.  "Grr! What is so damn funny to you! This is definitely no laughing matter." 

"I agree that this is no laughing matter, miko. I just find your frustration very comical."

"So…you're not laughing at the situation, you're laughing at ME." Kagome said, glaring at him.

Sesshoumaru looked her directly in the eye and said, "yes". 

Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw herself at him, trying to make for a slap in his face. He caught her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist so she was trapped against him. Kagome's face was inches from his, and she felt VERY flushed all of a sudden.

"…Why…" She began breathlessly. "Do you play around with me like this, when you know HE'S watching." 

"Its because I know HE'S watching us" Sesshoumaru's breath was hot against her neck. "that I act like this. Why are you so hesitant? Are you still afraid of me after all these years?" He moved so that his lips were brushing her neck. 

"You could say I'm a little bit hesitant, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quietly. "I haven't seen you for so long, and I don't know whether you still are transformed like you were back then. I was even still hesitant when you took me for your own, and that was the last time I saw you." Kagome blushed at the memory. They were silent for a moment before Sesshoumaru pushed the shoulder of her garb away to see the mark he had left on her. 

"Do you know…" Kagome began to smile. "How mad Inuyasha was when he found out?" Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly as he watched Kagome close her eyes, silently remembering. Kagome relived that day as she told Sesshoumaru about it. 

***Flashback***

Kagome grunted as she crawled out of the well. "It seems like it's been FOREVER since I have done that!" She exclaimed. "Well, technically about 7 months." She scratched her head. 

"Ka-Kagome?!" Is that you?" You're still alive!" Inuyasha exclaimed, coming down from his tree. "I thought you would never come back, you stupid human! It's been 7 months! Hey, you look skinnier!" 

"Uh…Thanks. Well, I told you that I really needed to go through the rest of the school year. I mean. My mom was going to kill me!" 

"Well, how come I couldn't get through the well?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Well, my mom made my grandpa seal the well up." Kagome said, smiling. 

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "Your Grandpa could never seal it before…"

"KAGOME!!???" An extremely exited monk, kitsune, and ex-demon exterminator ran towards her, exclaiming over her and giving a lot of hugs. 

*** 

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her, listening intently. She reached to touch the mark on her neck, before continuing the story. 

"Later that night… I found myself alone with Inuyasha…" 

*** Continuing Flashback*** 

"Kagome…I really missed you while you were gone." Inuyasha took a step towards her. "You were gone for so long…" 

Kagome tried to take a step back, but found that there was most definitely a tree behind her. He got closer to her, and Kagome took a sharp breath in. "Please, Inuyasha….don't."

"What?" Inuyasha said. "Why Kagome?" 

"n…Nothing." Kagome said, moving slightly, and accidentally making her school uniform slide so that it exposed the mark on her neck." 

"Kagome, what is that wound on your neck?" Inuyasha said, moving closer. 

"It's really nothing!" Kagome said, tugging the fabric so it covered her back up. "I…um fell down the stairs, and I got this wound…" 

"You know, Kagome, you really do smell different…" Inuyasha said, taking another step closer, so that he was close enough to touch her. "Here…Let me see that wound." He reached over and tugged at her uniform to see the mark.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said slowly, "This is a demon mark! Its only made during mating! Kagome!" He searched her face for a sign, but only saw eyes that didn't meet his own. "Is that why you were gone for so long? Kagome? Kagome! Were you pregnant or something. Who took you?!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. "I…" Kagome stopped when she saw Inuyasha lean in to sniff her. 

"You smell like…" Inuyasha hesitated to sniff a little more. "Sess…..Sesshoumaru?! What the hell?! Did he rape you or something?! Because if he did, Kagome, I'll kill him! I really will." 

"No!" Kagome said loudly. "He didn't ….rape me…. Inuyahsa, please don't tell Shippou." 

"You mean you willingly—"

"Osuwari!!" Kagome breathed heavily. "I did, Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

***

"You apologized?"

"Well, um….yea, I did.  Inuyasha looked so hurt. And I supposed in a way, I DID betray him. And I still think that he thinks that I did it to spite him and Kikyou. That's why he hates Sukashi so much."

"Hm…" Sesshoumaru looked away, and Kagome shifted so she was looking back at the ground. 

"Sesshoumaru?"

"…" 

"There is a place I would like to visit before we continue our journey." 

"What place?" 

"Midoriko's cave."

***

Sukashi looked up at her mother, squinting in the sunlight. "Is this the place?" 

"Yes." Her mother said, looking somewhat distracted. "I feel something very odd, however…." It was a familiar feeling. Actually it was more like three overlapping feelings that each meant different things. The three strong feelings were so jumbled together that Kagome could not tell which was which. She knew one of the feelings was the presence of Midoriko in the cave, but the other two were puzzles to her.

"Why couldn't Sesshoumaru come with us?" 

"I don't know if Midoriko would let him in the cave. Besides, I think a demon like him needs some solitude every once in a while. Freedom from annoying pups." Kagome smirked down at her child, who was, in turn glaring at her mother. 

"Now it is time to go in." Kagome said in a serious tone. "Just walk through the barrier, Sukashi."  

The two walked through the glowing entrance to the cave without problem. As they silently trudged through the dark cave, Sukashi began to pick up the scent of another demon. She decided not to say anything to her mom, however, because she was sure that her mom would be able to sense it. A low growl reached her ears, and Sukashi began to growl low in her throat. 

"Mom—"  Sukashi began, but was suddenly silenced as as she saw two red glowing eyes in the darkness. The demon leaped at her and Sukashi tried to block the claws and teeth with her own claws. 

Kagome took a step back and used her magic to separate the two. She blindly reached for an arrow and strung it on her bow. Searching for her target through her glowing magic, she pulled the arrow back. Kagome saw two red cat-demon eyes and a diamond shaped marking on the demon's forehead. The miko dropped her arrow suddenly in astonishment. Sukashi watched the arrow fall to the floor from her spot on the ground, then looked back at her mother, who was covering her mouth with her hand. 

"Kirara?" Kagome said in a quivery voice. She dropped the magic that was holding the cat in place and ran towards the fire-cat. She threw her arms around Kirara and buried her head in her fur. 

"I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Kagome said smiling into the cat. Kirara purred and swished her tail. The miko took a step back and watched as the large demon transformed into the smaller one. Seeing Kirara reminded her painfully of Sango, and Kagome fought off crying. Seeing a very confused-looking Sukashi out of the corner of her eye, the miko gestured over to her daughter.

"Kirara, this is Sukashi, my daughter. And Sukashi, this is Kirara, and old friend." Kagome beamed as Sukashi reached a hand out and the small Kirara squeaked and jumped into her lap. Watching the two, Kagome concluded that the feeling that Kirara was here was definitely one that she felt before entering the cave. Now that she had two of the feelings cleared up, Kagome felt a little bit more secure about proceeding further in the cave. 

***

A small gasp of breath escaped Sukashi as she saw the forms of many stalagmite demons surrounding a warrior as the ceiling opened up and the floor dropped down. 

"That warrior is a girl, mama! She's so beautiful." Awe filled wonder filled the young hanyou's voice. 

"Her name is Midoriko, and it was inside of her that the Sacred Shikon no Tama was initially created." Kagome said, staring at the wonder herself. 'Its been a long time since I have visited this cave…' Kagome thought to herself.  The miko told her daughter the story of Midoriko as Sukashi listened with wide eyes. 

"…Then the villagers came to Kikyou, and gave her the jewel to protect. 50 years after Kikyou died, along came little ol' me…" Kagome paused to smile, then continued in a false happy tone. "And I broke the jewel into a million-kajillion pieces that we have to find—" Kagome broke off and smiled again at her daughter, who was giggling at the Miko, then sighed. 

"But, I guess, if the jewel hadn't been broken into a million pieces, then the future would be way different. I wonder if I'd be dead." Kagome said, halfway to her daughter, halfway to Midoriko. 

"That subduing spell would have little to no effect on the full-demon Inuyasha. He would have killed you, being the stupid weak girl you were then." A cool female voice said out of the darkness. 

Kagome stiffened and turned around. However, she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, and the feeling generating from 'it' was the final strong feeling she had prior to entering the cave. 

Kagome drew in a slow breath as the figure belonging to the voice stepped out of the darkness. "…Kikyou"

**Well, whaddya know. EXACTLY 13 pages. Isnt that eerie because it is chapter 13 after all. Well, that was certainly a cliffhanger, and a VERY long chapter. (For me at least) But I FINALLY got it done, didn't I? (And about the whole laywer thing….uh, I was just kidding! I LOVE lawyers! *Giant evil-looking lawyer nods in agreement as TheFLyingMonkee rubs the ruler marks on hands***


End file.
